a fat E for my CHEMISTRY
by lilliane007
Summary: It all started with simple matter; a grade of 'E' for his Chemistry subject. Then, from there, things started to get complicated. Awkward scenes, being an escort and confessing. Will Hime accept his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Few months have passed since Hime succeeded over her brother Severin. Thanks to Hiro who brought back her 'calmness' and she managed to win. She might not be able to win if he didn't shout her name back then.

"Give your cards to parents or guardians and let them sign it okay? And don't forget to bring it in for enrollment. Well, this will be our last day. I hope to see you next school year. Goodbye!" and finally, after some months of spending time together and sharing knowledge with each other, the teacher bid farewell to his dear students.

All of his students stood up and bowed their heads low as a sign of gratitude.

"Thank you very much sir!"

*RING!*

The school bell rang.

The young boy with chocolate hair started to pack his things in his bag. _'Finally, this day is over.'_

He grabbed his bag and walked out of the classroom. He walked joyfully as he takes the path leading to his master's mansion.

'_Now, I could just sit back and rest at Hime's mansion for a while.'_ He though, and a smile was painted across his face.

-VACATION-

Upon his arrival, he found his sister cleaning the stone pathway leading to the mansion. His sister was humming a happy tune as she sweeps the fallen leaves that were scattered on the ground.

"Ah Hiro! So how was the last day of school?" asked Sawawa who hugged her brother tightly, unaware that Hiro is already suffocating to death.

"It's f-fine one-san so p-please r-release your hold onto me. I-I c-cant b-breathe!" Sawawa immediately released him. He was panting, breathing very fast as he tries to recover from his suffocation.

"Oh, sorry! By the way, I made some snacks. If you want to eat some then just go to the kitchen okay?" she smiled sweetly to her brother and she continued to sweep the ground.

"Okay nee-san." He smiled back.

He walked through the mansion and walked straight ahead to his room, dropped his bag and then he headed to the kitchen to eat some of his sister's snacks.

He found sandwiches on the fridge. He heated it on the microwave and he grabbed some juice. As soon as the microwave beeped, he started to munch on his sandwich but somebody came in. it was Reiri.

Hime was walking along the corridors of her mansion with Flandre at her side. She was looking for Reiri and Riza. On her way on finding the two, she happened to pass on the kitchen and she heard Reiri talking.

*SIGH*

"Ugh, I feel so weak; I haven't drunk even a single drop of blood for the last few months." Reiri stated as she rested her head on the kitchen table.

She shifted her gaze to Hiro who was sitting beside her.

"Hmm, I think I should drink your blood Hiro. Well, you meet my requirements…" She sat upright and stared Hiro from head to foot while her gentle fingertips traced her small lips.

"…so here I go." She grabbed Hiro by his shoulders. She parted her lips revealing those two sharp canines aiming for Hiro's neck. She leaned forward towards him and gestured as if she's going to take a gentle bite.

Hiro jerked, he was taken in surprise by Reiri's sudden action. He brought his arms up and tried to block the bite.

"Ahh! Reiri-san please stop this at once!" Hiro exclaimed and he tried to block Reiri from biting him.

"I'm just joking Hiro, Hime-sama would probably kill me if I would feed on you." After he had heard on what she had just said, he sighed in relief.

*GULP*

'Phew, that was close' he whispered in his mind.

"W-why do vampires h-have to drink blood in order to live? Couldn't you just feed on something else? Like eating meat?" he asked the teen vampire out of his innocence.

*GIGGLE*

"Oh, is that so? Do you even know that you are considered a vampire? You also drink blood from Hime-sama in order to live right?" Reiri leaned towards Hiro, smiling.

"Uh... Uhm..." he tried to answer but the words seem to leave his lips.

"So, how is it? What does it tastes like? She's a princess of the monster kingdom and not to mention, I'm sure she's a virgin." She licked her lower lip seductively still looking at his direction.

"Eh! How did you-!" Reiri silenced him before he could continue.

"Just answer my question Hiro." Hiro's face is burning hot. He could feel that all the blood in his body is rushing to his head. His heart was beating so fast and his body slightly shaking.

Reiri noticed that Hiro's body becomes tensed.

"My Hiro, why when it comes to Hime-sama, you always have those blushing and awkward shaking reactions?"

"Well, it's - it's l-like…"

Flandre stepped in and opened the kitchen door. Silence fell as Hime finally entered the room. She heard the conversation between the teenaged vampire and her blood servant but she doesn't seem to care. She gazed upon Hiro from head to foot. His body became rigid, feeling the cold gaze of his master. But Hime shifted her look to Reiri and she spoke at once.

"Reiri, come with me." She left the kitchen and Reiri followed her.

Unable to neither speak nor move, Hiro was left in the kitchen. He just watched his master and his friend to walk away.

*SIGH*

'_I wonder if she heard our conversation. I hope not because I do not know what Hime will do to me if she does.'_

It is already 7 in the afternoon and but it is still a little bit hot.

Hime and the gang were at the balcony sitting

Comfortably while drinking their tea.

"Thanks for the tea, Hime-sama. And next time, do not invite dogs; they are not fitted inside the house." Reiri was giggling as she teases the werewolf warrior.

And Liza who was sitting opposite Reiri transformed her arms and tried to grab her by the neck.

"I'll kill you filthy vampire!" Riza stood up and hurried towards Reiri to grab her.

Then, Flandre came carrying some envelopes.

"Riza, Reiri, I have a favor to ask the both of you." Then, Hime put her tea on the table.

Flandre walked towards her master and stood at her side and handed the envelopes to her.

"I want you to deliver these to the Monster Kingdom." Hime put the envelopes at the table top gently. Out of her curiosity, Riza asked Hime on what the envelopes contain.

"Those envelopes contain the research that Sherwood conducted about the endangered monsters of the Kingdom, you have to deliver them." Hime said with that usual blank expression of hers.

"Why doesn't Princess Sherwood deliver them herself?" suggested Riza.

"You are aware of the situation of us Royal siblings right? If Sherwood would be the one to deliver them, I'm sure that our siblings would take that opportunity to terminate her." And she gave Riza her famous death glare that nearly overwhelmed her.

Frozen with her glare, Riza just nodded because she can't seem to refuse the request of the princess.

"How cruel Hime-sama! Its fine to me to deliver that research but, not with this dirty dog!" said Reiri while pointing at Riza.

"Hey! Will you stop calling me dog! I'm a werewolf warrior! Now I'm sure I'm going to kill you Reiri" Riza laid the envelopes to the table and gestured to grab Reiri by her neck.

"You two will be leaving right now." Hime is now looking at Reiri, who was nearly strangled to death.

The two rivals were shocked from what they heard.

"WHAT?" they exclaimed at the same time.

"You heard me right; you will be leaving right now. Flandre,"

As she calls her gynoid, Flandre gave Hime the car keys.

"Here, use my car." And she reached her arm out to hand the keys.

"But, why now?" asked Riza.

The princess responded, "The Kingdom is in hurry to get those researches. They need to file up all the endangered monsters."

"Fine then, we'll be taking our leave, Hime-sama. I don't know why, but it seems that I just can't refuse your request." And Reiri bowed before Hime.

"Ugh, fine we'll be delivering them." Said Riza and turned away.

"And another thing, I want you to confirm if any of my sibling is at the kingdom." She gave the two a serious look.

A couple of minutes later, Riza and Reiri were gone and traveled to the Monster Kingdom.

She returned inside the mansion together with her 'little maid' and went to her room. She went to the bath room. This is unusual, but the next thing she did was removing her arm gloves and boots.

"Hmm, today is a little bit hot, don't you think Flandre?" She gave her gloves and boots to Flandre. Her gynoid offered her to wear the house slippers and she accepted it. And she remembered something; she needs to replenish her servant's life. She goes outside and closed the door to her room, and started to wander through the mansion and started to look for her wimpy servant.

'_The effect of my blood will start to wear off.'_ Hime said to her self.

Her thoughts were once interrupted by a sudden knock on her door.

"Oujo-sama, dinner is ready!" it was Sawawa. She just cooked one of her specialties, curry.

"I'll be there in a minute Sawawa."

'Looks like Hiro would have to wait.'

She grabbed the glass of water beside her plate. She did not drink all of its content, just enough to feel the cold water in her throat. Then, she wiped her lips with the table napkin.

"As expected of you Sawawa, you never failed to give me a very satisfying meal." She has to admit, she likes it very well.

"Thank you very much, Oujo-sama! I'm so glad that you like my cooking." Anyone can tell that she was so glad upon hearing the praise that her mistress had given her because of a large grin shown in her face.

"Where is Hiro?" she looked at Sawawa who is still smiling.

"Oh, he went to his room a while ago Oujo-sama. Uhm, is there anything you want him to do? I will just tell him if you want to Oujo-sama."

"No, I'll just go to him myself." She rose from her seat. And she started to walk going to his servant's room.

She found the door widely open. He was standing at the side of his study table, holding a white card.

And she entered the room.

He didn't notice that she is standing at his back.

With her arms crossed in front of her chest and that blank stare, he called him.

"Hiro,"

To his surprise, Hiro was nearly knocked out of his feet. He turned on his back and found Hime standing there. He stood frozen seeing his master without her arm gloves and boots. He cannot believe how beautiful she was.

"H-Hime, you shouldn't scare people like that!" he exclaimed.

'Whenever Hime is around, I always feel something that I cannot explain.' He told himself. 'She's beautiful wearing her gothic attire, that black dress, black boots, and black arm gloves, but she's stunning without those gloves and boots.' His heart was racing in his chest.

"It's not my fault. You should be aware of your surroundings Hiro." And she flipped her hair back.

"What are you holding Hiro?" she asked.

"Oh, this, this is my report card." He replied while putting his free hand at the back of his head, smiling.

He handed his card to Hime.

'_Well, I didn't expect Hiro's grade to be this high—all of it were A's, but why is it that his grade in chemistry is...'_

"You got an E for chemistry huh, Hiro."

His cheeks flushed. He was looking at the floor, avoiding her gaze.

"Chemistry is easy. Why did you have such a low grade?" she was looking at him.

"I just don't understand chemical formulas. No matter how hard I try to learn them, they just can't seem to sink in my mind Hime." He said defending himself from shame.

He raised his head to see her face. And he was surprised to see that Hime is sitting in front of his study table.

"Go get another chair Hiro and sit beside me; I'm going to teach you the basics of Chemistry."

His face turned into a new shade of red. He just nodded when Hime told him to get another chair. As usual, he followed her command without questions. He was gone for a minute or two and returned carrying a chair. He placed it beside his master and he takes his seat.

Hiro can't believe on what was set before his eyes. Hime will be teaching him to overcome his worst nightmare and they were alone in his room!

"Uh, Hime, do you know where is Riza and Reiri? I haven't seen them for a while now."

"I sent them to the monster kingdom to deliver the researches." She responded.

"Oh, but those two always argue, how did you managed to pair those two?"

"I did not do anything. By the way, Chemistry is easy, how come you got an E?" she said as she grabs a pen and a piece of paper and she started to write.

'_What is she writing? Hmm chemical equations I suppose.'_ He is starting to become nervous and the air that he breathes seems to be inadequate.

'_I need air!'_ he kept these words confined in his mind.

He is not used to be in this setup. She was so close to him. Hime is only a half foot away from him.

Then, she noticed this sudden change in her servant. The corner of her lips pulled up and formed a small smile on her lips. She put the pen down on top of the paper. Hime brought her face in front of Hiro's only few inches away.

"Hiro,' she whispered. You seem to be nervous, why? Are you scared at me?" she said, seems like she is teasing him.

"N-no! Of course n-not H-Hime! I'm not nervous or scared!" now, he cannot hide his blushing face from his master. He is looking at her side, avoiding looking directly in her eyes. He knows that he cannot lie to her because she can read him like an open book. Hime is the kind of person that can see through a person.

"Oh you are lying to me, Hiro. If you are not nervous, then why are you blushing? I'm not blind not to see how red your face is."

"Eh! No I'm not! It's just hot in here! That's all! " he knew it; he cannot lie to Hime.

She pulled back and rested her back at the chair.

"Fine, if that's what you want. Now, we'll start. Answer these questions." She raised her arm and grabbed the paper. She held it out to Hiro.

"Uh, Hime, why are you doing this? What is the reason you decided to teach me?" he asked her, now looking at her crimson eyes.

"I don't want to have a servant whose grade in chemistry is a big, fat E. Now just answer that." And her usual self is back. No more jokes.

"…" no response was coming from him.

And he began to answer. He cannot concentrate knowing that Hime is watching him closely. He can feel her gaze upon him.

Half an hour had passed and he was done. He only got 3 items correct.

Hime started to teach him. First, she taught him the basics, then naming chemical formulas. He listened very well. He pays attention to her; afraid to miss even a word coming from her lips. He was amazed on how good she was at doing this.

She takes it slowly, making sure that he understands her very well. She gave him another set of questions. Instructed him to answer it based on what he had just learned.

Surprisingly, he almost got it perfect.

"Thank you Hime, I think all I need is a good teacher just like you." He said with that wide smile on his face.

"Bye the way Hime, why did you come here in my room?" he asked.

"Now that you mention it, here..." and she brought her finger to her lips and bit it.

Blood was rushing down her delicate hand. She reached her hand out towards Hiro. "You may drink."

He immediately held Hime's hand in his. He knows that Hime's blood is something not to be wasted. He was careful on holding her hands. His lips parted a little so he can drink the blood from her finger. He closed his eyes. He can feel that his life is being replenished.

Meanwhile, the two rivals who ride Hime's car were still arguing. Nothing new. They always despise each other no matter in what situation or circumstances they are in. They keep on throwing insults to each other. Well, we cannot blame them. Even in the beginning of this entire world, vampires and werewolves never agreed on one, single thing. So it is really unbelievable for Hime to pair those two. Maybe she has the capability of being the Monster Ruler.

Reiri was happily humming to herself while enjoying the sceneries set before her eyes. But for the young warrior, it was way too different.

She was totally pissed off.

She suddenly hit the brakes hard that made the vampire nearly hit the glass window in front of her.

"Oww! Just WHAT was that for?..."

"…my head almost fell! And I was nearly lifted off my seat! Thanks to my seatbelt that horrible thing did not happen." she screamed.

"Shut up! Your still in you seat right? And your head is still intact with your body so shut up! And will you just stop humming that stupid song of yours?" she was pissed. She was gritting her teeth.

An awkward silence fell between the two.

Riza looked straight ahead and continued with her driving.

Reiri composed her self and adjusted her dress.

"You better be careful with your driving, DOG."

"Shut up blood sucker…"

"…I just don't get it. Why did Hime made me deliver those researches with you? I could just go with myself."

"Funny isn't it?" Reiri looked at Riza and smirked.

"What do you mean?" replied Riza.

"She is unbelievable to make me live with a werewolf in her mansion…"

"…and it was a success."

Back to Hiro's room

He carefully laid her hands down as he finishes drinking her precious life blood. He made sure that there were no droplets of blood left on her finger. His shoulders stooped and let a sigh escaped his chest.

He wants to hold her delicate hand longer. He wants to feel her soft skin under his. But, no matter on what angle he looked at it,

'_It's just impossible.'_ He thought.

"Something wrong Hiro?" Hime saw her blood servant as if he was carrying the world on his back. Stooped shoulders and heavy eyelids were enough for her to say so.

"Uh, n-no. Nothing is wrong Hime..."

"…thank you for replenishing my life." He tried hard not to show her how he feels by giving her a faint smile.

"Hiro..." she called her servant's attention.

"Yes Hime? Is there anything you need?" he straightened his back and looked at his master.

"I heard your conversation with Reiri in the kitchen. So tell me…" while saying each word, the space between them is slowly vanishing. She was leaning forward, slowly, slowly until they were only few inches away.

"What does my blood tastes like?" she had given him a smirk that made every strand of hair in his body stand.

"You were about to answer her when I barged in right? I want to hear your answer, my blood servant." She said these words just above a whisper. When these words have penetrated his mind, he felt a cold, sharp and tingling sensation run along his spine.

He averted his gaze to avoid her crimson-red eyes. He tried to look at her sides, at the floor, at the ceiling but the next words made him look straightly to her eyes.

"Don't keep me waiting Hiro." His heart rate and breathing were abnormally rising. His face is flushed together with his trembling body. He could feel a tiny sweat drop running down from his forehead down to his red tainted cheeks.

'_Well, I think I don't have any choice now. So here I go…' _he gulped hard. He doesn't know how to arrange the words to describe how her blood tastes like, but the words somehow seems to escape his lips.

"W-well, if-if you were on my place, I think you will say that it is like a drink better than your f-favorite Earl Grey t-tea. It is something that will make you crave for more but it will always leave you dissatisfied. Once you have tasted it, you will not be able to resist drinking it till the last drop." Yes, he was able to answer her! But, he was nervous. He doesn't know how she will react. He was afraid. He was scared.

She smirked upon hearing those words.

"Is it that hard to tell me how it tastes? You're sweating Hiro." She raised her hand and cupped his cheeks slowly wiping away the sweat drop that she has noticed.

"W-well…"

Her hand left his cheeks and a finger slowly ran down from the center of his forehead…

"So, you like my blood, don't you..."

…down to the bridge of his nose and then, to the tip of his nose…

"I-I…" he was about to respond but he was silenced by her finger that is now pressed against his lips.

Her body was so warm. He could feel her heat radiating around him. She was so soft and so …gentle.

"You don't have to answer me. Based on how you described it, I know what your answer would be."

_**To be continued !**_

_**Hope you like it. Please review my story!**_

_**Leave suggestions!XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to CHAPTER 2!

Sorry for the long wait.

Guys, I hope that you enjoyed reading this.

I know that there were many mistakes on the grammar, SORRY.

I promise to make a better story.

Oh yeah, I forgot to write it on the FIRST CHAPTER,

I WISH I DO BUT, I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS RESURRECTION.

XD

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 2**

So many emotions surged in his body.

He cannot move from his position, mesmerized by what Hime is doing. Being touched by Hime never crossed his mind. And he thinks that it would be the last thing that he could ever experience before he disappears on the face of this world.

'_I must be dreaming, right? But if I really am, I don't want to wake up. I do not want this moment to end.' _

Before he was drowned by his _'dream' _his eyes caught a sudden action that made him come back to reality.

Hime licked her lower lip, _seductively._ He can't help but stare onto her now, wet lips. And for the nth time, his face becomes flushed. Her finger traveled to his cheeks and cupped it. She was bringing him closer and closer to her. While he just followed her lead.

With their lips almost touching, Hime had a smirk playing on her face. Hiro closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss that he thought would happen.

The princess brought her lips near his ear and her breath brushing his skin.

And she whispered,

"Hiro, please study harder. I don't want to see a grade lower that B. Is that clear…." and she did a childish thing. She giggled lightly.

"…sweet dreams my blood servant." And with that she left.

When Hiro opened his eyes, her princess was already gone.

'_So, it was just a dream after all. It's a dream that would never happen. Don't be a fool Hiro, you're just a mere servant of the princess, don't expect more than that.'_

He arranged the things on top of his study table, closed the door and turned the lights off. He laid his back flat on his bed and just stared at the ceiling. He placed his palm on his cheeks. He was imagining that her hand was still there.

"Hime, please don't do that again. Be cause if you do, I might not be able to hold my self back and tell you that I-I …"

He covered his sight with his arm. '

"I Love You."

_[Meanwhile at Hime's Room]_

Upon entering her room, she was greeted by her gynoid who was standing at the bedside.

"Flandre, get me some tea." Hime commanded.

"Fuga." And within seconds, the gynoid was gone.

Hime entered the bathroom and started to undress. She stepped in the tub. She opened the golden faucet and bubbles started to form as the tub was being filled with warm water.

When she was done, she was clad with a white towel. She walked towards the basket near the door. On the basket, you will see a pink night dress neatly folded. She grabbed the dress and slid it onto her petite body. Though it was simple, the dress fit her curves perfectly. She was done.

She sat on her chair that was facing the window. It was a starless night.

The moon is the only thing that shone brightly on the pitch-black sky like crystal floating in a dark sea.

Flandre handed the princess her tea and she took a sip.

She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Fufu, I never tasted anything better than this, so what made him say that my blood was better than this tea?"

She opened her eyes and watched the tinted liquid dance inside the cup. And there was another sip.

"Don't rush things over Hiro, and don't worry because you will have your reward soon enough." And she stared back to the starless sky outside her window.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A black, Jaguar car came to a full stop in front of a large, metal gate that guards the entrance to the Monster Realm. Adjacent were two, high walls that surrounds the Kingdom of Monsters that indicates its boundary from the human world. The guards resemble that of the cops of the human world except that they were different form of monsters. They were aligned along the stone pathway leading inside the kingdom and on top of the walls.

The duo made their way out of the car.

Upon planting her feet onto the ground, Riza stretched her arms upwards and gave a grumble and said,

"We arrived, at last! My butt was suffering in pain for sitting in hours in that car! Geez, what makes it worst is that you have a bitch by your side."

She just finished adjusting her dress when she heard these words; Reiri gave a quick death glare to Riza.

"If this request did not come from Hime-sama, you're probably dead by now. You know that? *SMIRK* and if there's a bitch in here, I think I would be _you_, and not me. Bitch is a term used for a _dog_ right?" She holds her hands at her back and Reiri narrowed her look upon emphasizing the word dog.

As expected. Nobody wants to lose this verbal war. Painful stabs were thrown into each other no matter what. Always ready to throw that knife to each other.

"I knew it; you were just waiting for this time for us to be alone so Hime wouldn't interfere with us doesn't you? That's the reason why you accepted her request in the first place! Huh! I won't let you suck my blood, lousy vampire!" barked Riza.

"Oh, look who's talking inhere. As if I would drink the blood of a dirty bitch like you. I won't have even a single drop of sweat if I chose to finish you." The young vampire replied with her amusing tone.

They were about to strangle each other to death but interrupted when Riza's phone began to ring.

*RING!*

Right what a perfect timing. Guess who the caller is?

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Oh! Hime you're still up this late? By the way, why did you call?"

"I just want to check on you two. Because I have a suspicion that probably by this time, you two were having a fight and forgot the reason why I sent you to the kingdom. Am I right?"

That was definitely a Bull's-Eye.

"Of course not Hime, we did not forget he-he. Actually we just arrived at the kingdom when you called."

"Is that so, well I'll put this down now."

"Ok, Bye Hime."

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

"Looks like Hime knows you're evil intentions to Me." said Reiri; she knew what Hime told Riza on the phone.

By that time, Riza got the envelopes on her hands.

"Shut up, and just help me with these." Riza growled.

"Fine, looks like I don't have any choice." with that, they started to walk.

"Hey Reiri, use your bats to determine if Hime's siblings were here. So our job would finish faster. I want to get back early because I want to eat Sawawa's curry!"

"I thought that small brain of yours doesn't work." Reiri then sent out a bat. They watched it disappear in the darkness of the night.

They headed to the registrar. It was a place responsible for keeping the records of monsters. Upon entering, you would find monsters aligned to a window with the label _"registry"_. There, they would pass forms filled with their names, birthdays and other information to help with their identification.

They walked to the far left side of the building where a door with a placard saying _'Research Department'._

She opened the door and they both entered.

"Uh, excuse me." Riza was talking to the mole man that she found sitting on an office table.

"What can you do for you, young ladies?" the mole man replied in his welcoming tone.

"We're here to pass these researches that Princess Sherwood has conducted." She extended her left arm that was holding the envelopes.

"Oh, thank you very much. I'm a bit surprised that the princess did not deliver them herself. Usually, she's the one who deliver these personally. Please give her my regards for her fantastic research."

"Sure, I will. Since were done here, we'll go now. Thank you."

While the two were on their way back to the car, a bat was spotted flying towards Reiri.

It gave some squeaking sounds as if it was talking to someone.

"Oh, so Hime's siblings were here…" She was listening attentively to her bat.

"…and the battle for the throne was temporarily stopped? It is because the kingdom was in a sort of some parties huh."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Morning arrived shortly.

Bright rays of light were seeping through the window that struck his eyes. He got up. He folded the linens of his bed neatly and tucked it on bed. He took a bath, brushed his teeth and had a change of clothing.

Hiro did not have a very good night sleep. Actually, he was not able to sleep at all. He had an exhausted look on his face. The events from last night were still bothering him.

He approached the kitchen door and found Sawawa preparing for their breakfast. She was arranging plates, utensils, and glasses on the push cart, ready to proceed to the dining room.

Then, she noticed his presence and greeted him gladly.

"Good Morning Hiro, oh you don't look very well. Did something happen?" she walked towards his little brother. She was surprised to see his brother in that state. Usually, he always possesses that happy look in his face. But this morning, is a bit different. He looked gloomy, dreary and he walked in a slumped posture.

"This is nothing Onee-san; it was just that I was unable to sleep well last night."

"Is that so? Don't over work this day Hiro ok? Just leave the rest to me. I think you need some rest. I already prepared you're breakfast. It's in the table. I will go now to prepare Oujo-sama's breakfast.

No response came from him. He just nodded as his sister walk out of the room.

_**To be continued!**_

_**So how is this story going?**_

_**Hope you like it! :]**_

_**Any suggestions? **_


	3. Chapter 3

**WELCOME TO CHAPTER 3!**

**ENJOY!**

**By the way, thanks for the reviews!**

**I really appreciate them.**

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS RESURRECTION...**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hiro just finished eating his breakfast. He remained seated on the kitchen table, thinking deep with his thoughts.

'_I should compose myself. ARG! Why am I thinking about what happened last night? It's just nothing to her.'_ Thinking that it's just nothing makes his heart shatter to pieces. He cared for her so much. He would do anything to please her. He wanted to stay by her side forever. He wouldn't hesitate throwing himself into danger just to save her little, fragile princess. And as time goes by, his feeling for the princess grows deeper.

'_But, I know that Hime doesn't feel the same. Just STOP thinking about it already! Just go back to your normal self Hiro!'_

His thought were then interrupted by the door that suddenly swung open. A smile was soon formed in his lips when he saw his two friends stepping in.

"Welcome back Riza, welcome back Reiri! How is your mission?" Hiro asked the two cheerfully.

"Yow! Good Morning Hiro! The mission went well; actually it was just a very simple task, just delivering researches. But it will be a lot better if I went there alone." Riza answered, both of her arms were behind her head while walking towards Hiro.

"It's because of me why we finished that mission early. If it wasn't because of my bats, I'm sure that you are still sniffing your way finding Hime-sama's siblings." Reiri walked towards the refrigerator and grabbed a pack of tomato juice. Since she can't just wander out during the night because she was being hunted down by the vampire society, it became a substitute for blood of young maidens.

Riza just ignored the vampire and grabbed her breakfast. Her last meal was still yesterday. She scooped generous amount of rice in her plate and she started munching on it.

"Eat faster bitch, we still need to talk to Hime-sama." Reiri's head was resting on her palm, still sipping her tomato juice.

"Will you *MUNCH* stop *MUNCH* telling me *MUNCH* what to *MUNCH* do? Just wait there till I finish *MUNCH* this." said Riza.

Reiri rolled her eyes.

"As expected, dogs do not know anything about _decency. _Did nobody tell you 'not to talk if you're mouth is full'? A 3 year old child behaves better than you do." And another sip of tomato juice.

"Then don't talk to m- *CHOKE* *CHOKE*! Hi-RO! WA-*CHOKE*-TER!"

"Y-yeah, just a little moment Riza! Hold on! I'll get you a glass of water!" He was taken by surprise, but he was able to gather his senses and was able to stand immediately to get a glass of water.

A playful smile was on Reiri's face. She was enjoying that certain moment. To see her rival choking to death, teary eyed, and was gasping for air was just priceless for her.

"Don't tell me that I did not warn you." Said Reiri.

Hiro approached Riza to give her water. The werewolf warrior immediately grabbed it and gulped its whole content as if it was the last glass of water existing.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Going back to Hime, she opened her eyes to find the sunrays striking her splendid face. She rose from her slumber and sat on her king-sized bed covered with sheets as red as cherries with patterns printed in black, she looked around her room. She eyed the ceiling, the walls, the door, cabinets, and chairs. Then her finger traced the hem of her blankets and slowly, she lifted it from her body. She let her feet fall onto her house slippers and she walked to the windows. The young princess opened the curtains and bright light struck her face.

'_Hmm, there were only two days left. I wonder what this day would bring.' _

The door of her room opened, and a tiny maid approached the princess.

"Fuga, Fuga."

Hime turned to face her mechanical maid.

"I'll be there in a minute Flandre. Go ahead; wait for me in the dining room."

"Fuga." The gynoid obeyed her almost immediately.

[Some moments later…]

Hime was done eating. Now, she was having her morning tea in the balcony. Her eyes were closed as she enjoys the little peaceful moment she was having right now. But it was interrupted as Riza and Reiri appeared before her.

"Good Morning Hime-sama. We're sorry for interrupting your morning tea." greeted Reiri.

"Don't worry about it. How was your mission?" asked Hime as she put her tea cup down the table beside her.

"We delivered the researches just like what you told us." Answered Riza with her hands inside the pockets of her cargo pants.

"How about my siblings? Are they on the kingdom?"

"Yes Hime-sama. My bat also informed me that there was a ceasefire between the royal siblings and it looks like that there would be a sort of party that will happen few days from now." Reiri's finger was pointed on her chin, like she was thinking.

'_Just as I thought. They organized a… party.' _Hime's suspicions were right.

"Hime-sama? Do you know why is the kingdom preparing for a party?" Reiri asked.

She was about to answer when Hiro came rushing to them.

"Hime! Royal guards from the kingdom came and they are requesting for your presence!" he was in a panic.

"Shit! Now what do they want?" growled Riza angrily. Suspecting that they would arrest them again, she jumped off the balcony and rushed to the main door.

The whole gang followed Riza. Hime found Riza shouting at the Royal Guards.

Riza's arms were now morphed into her werewolf ones, crossed across her chest.

"Now, I won't let you arrest us again for no apparent reason!" she shouted.

"We are here to talk to the princess and not to arrest anybody from this household so please, put your arms down before my men do something about it." The head of the Royal Guards told Riza calmly but it seems that it has no effect to her.

"So, you're threatening me? Next time, choose you're opponent wisely!" she was going for the attack but Hime spoke,

"Stop it Riza." And that made Riza stop.

The Royal Guards kneeled before the princess. Their heads were bowed as low as they can and their right hand across their chest.

"Sorry for our rudeness, your highness. Your father sent us here to give you this." The head of the Royal Guards handed Hime an elegant, rolled paper secured with a ribbon.

"Your father, the King of all Monsters, wants you to celebrate your up coming 18th birthday at the

Kingdom. He declared ceasefire between the Royal Siblings and preparations were being made for your party. Prince Emil, Prince Gilliam, Prince Duken, and Princess Sylvia were now currently at the kingdom. The King and your siblings were hoping that you would make it to the party, your Highness."

Hiro, Reiri, and Riza's jaw hanged open as soon as those words penetrated their minds. _'Hime's 18__th__ birthday?'_

"Tell them that…." a long silence followed. So silent, it was deafening.

"…I would come to my birthday party. It's my party so how come I would not go?" she smirked and she flipped her hair over her smooth shoulders.

"Very well your highness, I'm sure that your father and siblings would be glad upon hearing your answer. We'll be on our way now to Princess Sherwood's mansion to inform her, your highness. Thank you and Have a Good Day." The guards the stood up and gave Hime their last bow before returning to their carriage. m

All of them returned inside the mansion, to the living room. They all sat comfortably on the sofa. Hime sat on her chair with her gynoid at her side, and the three sat on the large sofa comfortably.

"Uhm Hime, m-may we see that paper scroll that the guard handed you?" asked Hiro.

"Flandre." Commanded Hime and the gynoid gave Hiro the paper scroll.  
>Reiri and Riza who were sitting at Hiro's sides were also curious on what that paper scroll contain so, they leaned and together they read the scroll.<p>

The three nodded in unison after reading the scroll.

"So Hime why didn't you tell us about your birthday? Birthdays are special so they must be celebrated! What if your father didn't have a plan for you this year? How are we going to celebrate it if you won't tell us? And how are we going to give you gifts if we don't know when you birthday is?" said Riza with a frown on her face.

Hime crossed her leg over the other before answering.

"You did not ask me in the first place so why would I tell you?" Yeah, Hime had a point. A big, big point. Maybe anyone would only tell his or her birthday only if somebody asked him or her about it, right?

Riza blinked thrice. Realizing that she is right. She just scratched the back of her head.

"Uh, yeah, b-but, but still you should at least tell us! We're you're friends, aren't we? Friends were supposed to share everything about themselves." She protested, still fighting for her opinion.

Hiro then noticed a piece of paper together with the invitation.

"Hime, there is a piece of paper enclosed with this invitation." He handed Hime the note.

It was from her father. She opened the folds and read its contents.

_Lilliane,_

_ I decided to organize a party for your 18__th__ birthday just like what I did with Sylvia's 18__th__ birthday. I know, it's hard for you to fight your siblings and I know that you don't have any interest for the throne. I want to make it up to you my dear child. I want you to have at least a happy moment even for just a while. Happy Birthday Lilliane._

_P.S _

_Since my beautiful daughter is old enough, I'm letting you choose whom your date for your birthday would be._

_You're Father._

She folded the note. A smirk was visible on her face.

'_Fufu, letting me choose for my date huh.' _

"Hime, what does the note says?" Hiro had a quizzical look on his face, curious to know the details written on the note.

Hime scrutinized Hiro from head-to-toe. She looked at his every aspect in all angles possible.

'_Perfect. I wonder what his reaction would be. If a simple touch from me could kill him, what more if he would be my escort?'_

"It's something that you shouldn't know Hiro." Hime shot Hiro a death glare.

"O-o-ok, he-he." His body stiffened.

"Hime-sama, who would be your escort for the party?" asked Reiri. When Hiro heard these words, his heart was pounding against his chest. It was echoing in his ears like drums beaten repeatedly.

'_Who would be her escort? Who would be her escort? I know I won't stand a chance but, I want to know. I want to know.'_

"Hmm, let's just say, he is someone that would faint if he knew that he'll be my escort." With that, she stood and walked out of the room.

_***CONFETTI!***_

_**IT'S HIME'S 18**__**TH**__** BIRTHDAY!**_

_**HEY! GUESS WHAT? YOU'RE INVITED!**_

_**WATCH OUT FOR THE**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

**LILLIANE007**

***DRUM ROLL* **

**TADA! **

**IT'S CHAPTER 4!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS RESURRECTION**

**by the way, i wanna say thank you to those who inspired me in continuing this story namely:**

**StrawberryMidget, Kaz Bloodriver , and leaLynn Scott XD  
><strong>

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hiro was wandering through the mansion halls. Thinking about Hime's escort really bugged him. He ruffled his hair impatiently.

'_Who is it? Hmm, wait, Butchi? No, it can't be. How about Prince Severin? Oh no, no, no. He's already dead and Hime doesn't like him. Oh, never mind! I'll find it out soon. But, I really want to know.'_

Unaware of his surrounding, he accidentally bumped into Sawawa, who happens to head for the main door.

"Oww, sorry nee-san, it's my fault…" he noticed that Sawawa was holding a piece of torn paper in her left hand.

"…what is that your holding nee-san?" he asked.

"This is the list of grocery items I need to buy. The cupboard is nearly empty so I need to go to the supermarket. Hiro, would you accompany me? I need someone to help me carry the shopping bags." Sawawa requested her brother sweetly.

"Sure nee-san." Hiro agreed to accompany his sister to the market for two reasons: one, to help his sister, and two, to buy Hime a gift.

'_Good, this is my opportunity to buy a gift. But, what gift am I going to buy? I'm terrible at choosing gifts!'_ he sighed.

"Hiro, is there a problem?" Sawawa noticed the worried look on Hiro's face.

"Nothing nee-san, shall we go now?"

[At the Market]

"Nee-san, may I leave you for a second, I'll just go buy something. I'll be right back, I promise."

"Okay, I'll wait at the entrance of the supermarket." Sawawa smiled at her brother.

"Thank You nee-san, I promise this wont take long." He waved his hand at his sister and he rushed outside the supermarket.

"Take Care Hiro!" Sawawa shouted, making sure that her little brother heard her.

'_Okay, now where am I? Oh yeah boxes of tomato juice, right." _She hummed sweetly and continued to push the cart to find some tomato juice.

Hiro run towards the mall, hoping to find a perfect gift for his princess. He saw stuffed toys and teddy bears, handbags, shoes, jackets, blouses, pants, dresses, but nothing caught his eye until he passed a jewelry store.

He entered the store and surveyed some jewelry on display. He saw a necklace.

He walked towards the counter and approached the saleslady.

"Excuse me; may I see that necklace with a red pendant?" he pointed at the necklace displayed on the glass cabinet.

"Here sir." The saleslady handed Hiro the necklace carefully.

It has a pendant made of ruby embedded in gold. Obviously, that pendant was made skillfully because even the smallest details were crafted neatly. He was thinking of Hime at the moment he saw that necklace. The ruby pendant reminds him of her crimson eyes.

'_It's perfect, simple yet elegant. Just like her.'_

"It must be a gift for a very special person, am I right sir?" asked the saleslady cheerfully.

"Yeah, she is a very special person indeed. I'm buying this one."

"Is she your girlfriend sir? I'm sure she is a very lucky lady to have you as her boyfriend." The saleslady saw Hiro's cheeks turn red.

"N-no, you're wrong. She's not my girlfriend." He was waving his hands in front of his face, signaling the saleslady that she got it all wrong.

"You don't have to deny it young mister, there is no wrong in telling that she's you're girl friend. Aren't you proud of her? Here sir, I wrapped your gift nicely." The saleslady handed a red box with a ribbon nicely shaped on top of it.

Hiro smiled at the saleslady as he handed her his payment.

"Sir, giving that as a gift together with a red rose will make it more special." She said those words before she bowed her head.

"Thank You. I'll do that."

"Thank You for coming sir, please come again!"

'_I hope she will like it.'_

Hiro walked out of the store and he returned to the supermarket. He found his sister waiting at the bench in front of the supermarket.

"Nee-san, I'm sorry if I took too much time." Hiro apologized.

"Don't worry about it Hiro, I just finished buying supplies for us. Come on let's head back home. I still need to clean the house."

Hiro grabbed the shopping bags and they headed home.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Flandre, prepare my car. We're going to check on the renovations being made in my rest house. I want to make sure that everything goes well." We all know that Hime had her rest house, and it was once destroyed because of the merman clan who tried to kill her for her blood. But, they were convinced by Hime to join her in her battle with her siblings, so she asked them to fix and repair the house.

"Fuga, Fuga, Fuga."

"No, I did not inform them that I'm coming today. I want to take them by surprise to see if they were really working. Flandre, where's Hiro? I want him to come with Me." her mono tone voice is back together with her cool and calm façade. That face always makes enemy tremble from fear. Even when she is in the brink of death, she never fails to show her calmness and self control.

Hime then noticed that Flandre started to walk out of the room.

"Flandre I'm not yet done talking! Come back …." before she could even finish her sentence, the door of the room closed.

"Why? What is it Flandre?" Hiro just came back carrying shopping bags with him. He saw Flandre walking towards the particular spot he is standing.

And before he could run, Flandre grabbed his collar and she started to walk. Hiro dropped the shopping bags and he shouted,

"Nee-san please take care of these bags!"

"Flandre please stop it! I have my feet to walk on my own! You don't have to carry me on my collar! Hey! Where are you taking me?" but no matter how he pleaded to Flandre, she doesn't even mind.

Hiro noticed that Flandre was taking him to a familiar place. They were going to Hime's room. Flandre opened the door and dragged Hiro inside. His head bumped into the solid floor. No doubt that sooner or later, a red lump would be visible on his head.

"Fuga"

"So, that is the reason why you walked out of the room Flandre."

"Fuga"

"Hiro, I need to check my rest house. You have to come with Me." she was looking at her servant who is lying in supine position. Maybe, he is still dizzy from receiving a bump in the head.

He rolled his body so he was now facing upward. He could see stars circling his head, _literally._ Forcing to lift his trunk, he was seated on the carpeted floor of the room.

"Y-yeah, I'll come with you Hime. Uhm, how about Riza and Reiri, are they coming with us?" his hand was rubbing his temple where his veins tremble in pain.

"Ask them if they want to come." Hime looked outside the window of her room.

'_I have a bad feeling about this.' Hime thought. _

Hiro walked out and he started to walk and find the two. Hiro knew where he could exactly find Riza. He is absolutely sure to find her in the training room wherein you will find gym equipments, gym equipments, and nothing but gym equipments.

Riza had a habit of training herself to become a better warrior just like her brother. She dreamt of being exactly the same as his brother so she made a promise to be stronger.

Just as he thought. Hiro walked in the training room and he found Riza under the barbell.

"Hundred-three …. Hundred-four …. Hundred five …." She then noticed Hiro's presence.

"Oi Hiro! What brings you here? Don't tell me you've decided to make your muscles larger?" Riza dropped the barbell gently and she stood to face Hiro.

"No, of course not…"

'_C'mon Riza! I know that I could move that barbell so how come I'll be able to lift that thingy?'_

"…I came here to ask you if you want to come with us, Hime asked me to accompany her to her rest house to check on the renovations, so you want to join?" he asked, hoping that she would come.

"I think I'll pass. I want to rest after this training so probably I'll stay here and sleep." Those words just made Hiro's heart sank.

'_Oh no, I can't go with Hime alone! What if Reiri wouldn't come just as Riza? What am I going to do?'_

"Oh, so I guess I'll just ask Reiri if she wants to come. Bye Riza."

"If you are looking for her, I thing I last saw her heading towards her room. Bye Hiro, take care of yourself and Hime." Riza resumed what she was doing earlier.

Hiro immediately headed towards Reiri's room where her coffin resides. He entered the dark room, only the light coming from the door seems to illuminate the dark space. He found her coffin lying at the center. He gulped hard before attempting to call the vampire's name.

"R-Reiri-san?" no response was heard from her. So he decided to open the coffin but to his surprise, she was neither on her coffin.

The door behind him suddenly closed. He was taken in surprise. He was then enveloped in darkness until someone from the rear wrapped a pair of arms around his waist. He could feel warm breath brushing on his neck. He could hear breathing. And a soft, girlish giggle was heard.

"To touch my coffin without my permission was a very big mistake Hiro. But since you are so adorable, I'll let you escape but only in one condition my adorable Hiro." she heard Hiro's gasp when she began tracing his neck with her fangs.

"Reiri-san, I'm j-just here to ask you if y-you want to come with us to Hime's rest house to check on the renovations." His heavy breathing was now audible.

At last, the vampire released Hiro from her grasp.

"Is that bitch coming with you?" Reiri asked.

"Uh you mean Riza? She refused to come. She said she would be sleeping after her training so…"

"I won't come."

"WHAT!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Why is there any problem Hiro? I said I won't come."

"B-but…"

"You're afraid to spend the rest of the day alone with Hime, don't you?"

"…" thanks to the darkness of the room, Reiri wasn't able to see Hiro's blushing face.

"Go now; I'm sure Hime is waiting for you. You'll just accompany her to her rest house so why are you scared?" Reiri said those words in a whisper.

"I guess I'm left with no choice." He sighed and walked out of the room.

'_Good luck Hiro, I'm giving you this opportunity to spend time alone with Hime."_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

TRAFFIC everywhere.

Hime, Hiro and Flandre were already on their way to Hime's rest house. They tried alternative route but it's always traffic that greeted them.

"Hime, it's getting dark already." Hiro broke the silence that fell onto the car since they started to move.

"We're near."

It's already dark when they reached the house. And as soon as they set their foot on the ground, heavy rain started to fall.

Both Hime and Hiro were already soaked in rainwater before they could even reach the house. Water was dripping from their clothes everywhere they went.

"Sorry Hime, it was my fault why you ended dripping with water." He had an apologetic look on his face.

"No one is at fault here. The rain suddenly pour and since its dark already, were not able to see dark clouds gathering together." They continued their way inside the house.

'_I'm such a useless servant. It's my responsibility to make sure that everything is okay. Now, she's all wet from that damn rain!' _

Flandre brought spare clothes for the two; they immediately changed to avoid catching colds.

Hiro was the first one to finish. He wore a white shirt and a light blue pajama and he wrapped a warm blanket over his shoulder and he sat in front of the hearth.

"Thank you Flandre." He muttered these words when Flandre handed him a warm cup of tea.

Hime came out of the bathroom. Just like Hiro, she wore a shirt but for her, it was light pink in color and a pajama in matching color. She was wore house slippers and she walked towards the hearth and sat down beside her servant. Flandre gave her, her tea.

"I'm sorry Hime, I-I always fail to be a good servant to you. I always cause you trouble and bring you in danger. I-I'm so useless." He brought his knees to his chest and his chin rested on it. His arms were wrapped tightly on his knees. His chocolate brown hair was covering his tear-welled eyes.

"I told you before. Nobody is at fault here Hiro. Danger is not new to me; I was exposed to them since I was a child. And don't discourage yourself by saying that you're a useless servant to me because believe it or not, you're very good at protecting me and in fact you're the most loyal and reliable servant I ever had." Hime sipped her tea.

"Thank You for enlightening me Hime, I promise to become a better ser-." he was cut off when Hime dropped her tea cup. She lost her balance. Her left hand was supporting her body from falling down to the cold floor.

_**OMG! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIME?  
><strong>_

_**WAIT FOR THE NEXT**_

_**CHAPTER TO SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Hiro AND Hime MOMENTS...HAHA**

**WELL, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE! (^^,)**

**[I THINK Hime IS A LITTLE OOC HERE... SO ...]**

**LILLIANE007**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hiro dashed near Hime and he took hold of her shoulders.

"Hime, are you alright?" his right hand traveled to her forehead. His hand was feeling burned in the moment of having contact with her skin.

"You're temperature is so high Hime! You have fever! Here, let me take you to your room." He placed his hands under her neck and under her knees. He stood up carefully, making sure that they would not trip over.

"Flandre, please bring some clean towels and water in a basin in Hime's room." He started to walk towards the room and luckily, he found the door slightly open. Now he won't have hard times opening the door.

He placed Hime on at the center of her bed. He tucked her under the blankets tightly. Soon, Flandre came in carrying a basin half full with water and some towels.

Hiro made one towel slightly damp with water and he started to wipe Hime's face with it hoping that it would help to decrease her temperature.

Her eyes were shut tightly closed and her cheeks were a little flushed. Beads of sweat could be seen on her forehead. Then, a loud thunder ripped the silence of the night, it was still raining outside.

"Hime…" he continued with his wiping motions but Hime opened her eyes, and she sat on the center of the bed.

"Is there anything you want Hime? Are you cold? Are you hungry?"

"Please, get me a glass of water." She is really sick. To think that she would say _please_ to her servant.

"Don't force you're self to move Hime. Just a second, I'll get you water."

He walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. He opened the cabinet and searched for a glass. Nothing. He found nothing.

'_Great. Now I can't find any glass. Wait …'_

He remembered the tea cups that they used a while ago. He turned his head around and he found the tea cups arranged on a tray beside the sink. He walked towards the sink and he carried the tray.

*LOUD CRASHING SOUND*

One of his foot stepped on something which made him stumble and drop the tray. He was kneeling in front of the broken tea cups.

"Oh no, now where am I supposed to get a glass?" he started to pick up the sharp and broken pieces of shattered tea cups.

"Hiro, what …was that? I …heard a crash. Did you break something?" Hime said weakly. She was leaning on the wall to support her weak body. Drops of sweat were trailing down her flushed face.

"Hime! What are you doing here? I told you not to force yourself to move!" he put the tray on the table and rushed to Hime but before he could reach her, she had fallen to the floor. Her body lying limply on the cold floor.

"Hime!" she opened her eyes and looked straight at him.

"Water. Where is my water Hiro?"

"I-I can't find a glass and I-I happened to broke the tea cups so-"she cut him before he could finish.

"Water. I don't care where you put it. Hiro, I need water." With that, she closed her eyes.

"Hime! Wake up!" no response. He gently dropped her head to the floor. She was lying there, weak.

He runs towards the sink. He hesitated for a bit but he remembered what she said: _"Water. I don't care where you put it. Hiro, I need water."_

He opened the sink faucet. He catches the flowing water with his palms together. He then, brought his hands up to his mouth and he sipped the clear liquid, careful not to swallow it. He got back to Hime and kneeled on top of her. He leaned forward and cupped her cheeks.

'_Okay, here I go' _his face was showing a new shade of crimson.

He did the unexpected. He brought his lips on hers and he started to push the water that he had sipped. He was ready to be slapped hard on his face for what he was doing, he expected that Hime would resist. But she just proved him wrong. Their lips crashed with each other. She accepted it. She started to drink the water coming from his lips. Trails of water were visible on the sides of her lips as she continued to drink from him.

His eyes were shut, tightly closed. His heart was beating wildly. When she was finished, Hiro broke their connection and he looked at her eyes.

"Sorry Hime, I c-couldn't think of anything else. S-sorry for my sudden b-behavior that I have shown you." He said stammering. He thought that he was going to be scolded. But instead, he heard her say,

"Thank you Hiro." then an awkward silence fell. They were about like that for a couple of minutes. Hiro still kneeling on top of her.

"Are you enjoying this certain moment that you forgot to stand up and help me go back to my room?" said Hime, smirking at him. He felt drops blood gushed out of his nose. He held his hand up to cover his bleeding nose. His face was all painted red. He forgot that he is still on top. He was carried away. Well, anyone would forgot that situation of anyone happened to kneel on top of a beautiful girl.

He opened his mouth to speak but no words were coming out.

"You got a nosebleed and now you're speechless. What's next, don't tell me you'll faint?" she said as he got up and he helped her to stand and walk to her room.

"You're sick, how come you could still tease me like that?" he was walking by her side, supporting her as they return.

She remained silent. As if he was not talking to her, like a cool wind passing by her shoulder.

When they reached the room, he helped her placing her self on the bed.

"Are you feeling cold Hime?" it was calm and soothing voice. Words that definitely came from a sincere heart. Words that shows care.

She simply nodded.

He grabbed a blanket and he unfolded it. Hiro sat beside Hime who was sitting on the bed. Hiro enveloped Hime with the soft, satin linens. It was so soft, touching every curves of her petite body.

"Hiro…" she called her in her most calm voice.

"Why? Is there anything you need Hime?" he replied while adjusting the linens that were covering Hime's body.

She grabbed his hands and she let him embrace her.

"What are you-?"

"You're body, it feels so warm. It lessens the coldness that I feel. Stay, just like that." She looked at him directly in the eyes.

Her face, flushed because of her high temperature and her eyes, were glistening in the shadow of the night.

'_So… beautiful.'_

He pulled her closer and he tightened his embrace like there is no tomorrow to come. He adjusted himself on her bed. His right hand slid down her tiny waist.

When they were both comfortable in their position, they both laid on the bed. Lying on their sides, they were facing the same direction, which is why he can't see her face.

"Are you still f-feeling cold?" he whispered on her ear.

A short silence.

Then, she turned to face him. His red face was exactly in front of hers.

"No, not anymore. Wait, aren't you going to spread this blanket so both of us will feel warmer?"

"R-right, I'll do that."

First, they almost kissed back at the mansion. Then, he gave Hime water using his mouth, Hime asked him to keep her warm and now they were under the same blanket and facing each other so close!

"You know Hiro; I never let anybody hold me this close. But with you, I feel safe and secured. And I trust you. You're always there, especially when I need someone at my side." She whispered, enough for him to hear the words that he thought she would never say.

"I pledged my loyalty to you Hime, and I'll never break that. I'll do anything if it will please you. I'll do anything to keep you keep you from harm. I may not be strong like the others but, I'll do my best to protect my princess. I'll serve you forever because I'm your servant Hime." He tightened his embrace, pulling her even closer.

"You're not just a servant to me Hiro. Always remember that."

Hime's hands found their way to his neck and she began hugging him back. Her head was resting on his chest.

Hime was smirked when she heard his heart pumping faster and faster in every seconds that passed.

"Do you know why I kept on teasing you Hiro?"

"Yeah, I always wonder about that."

"Because you look so cute when you're face is flushed. You looked so innocent."

He just smiled and caressed her soft hair. Her scent was all over him, so intoxicating. Then, he rested his head atop of hers.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Thunder, still ripping the silence of the night.

Heavy raindrops were hitting the roof of the house.

But the two did not care. As long as they feel safe with each other.

Soon, they drifted to sleep, cuddled in each other's embrace.

_**THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**SO HOW IS THIS CHAPTER?**_

_**PLEASE, TELL ME!**_

_**XD **_

[About the next chapter, maybe I will publish it after 2 or 3 weeks because I have to prepare for my exams. Wish me luck!]


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO AGAIN FRIENDS!**

**SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT**

**AND THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT**

**AND REVIEWS! **

**AND AS PROMISED, I HUMBLY PRESENT TO YOU,**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 6**

It is still raining outside.

Reiri and Riza who were left in the mansion were standing in front of a window. Their eyes were focused outside, watching on how the violent wind made the trees sway, how thunder disturbed the silent night, and how raindrops make pools of water outside.

They were standing side-by-side; Reiri's hands were kept at her back, while Riza's were inside her green cargo pants.

'_Too bad, I can't go outside for my night stroll.'_ Reiri thought for a moment.

"Oi" Riza broke the silence that was enveloping them since they stood there and this made Reiri turn her head to face her.

"Hmm?" was all that Reiri could answer. Her eyebrows rose a bit.

Before Riza talked, she faced the vampire.

"Do you think they could still make it here 'till midnight? I'm worried for the two of them." Riza sighed as she answers the vampire. Her face was showing an expression of concern.

But, Reiri just smiled.

"I'm sure, Hime-sama decided to spend the night there. Probably they will be back by tomorrow."

"Yeah, right." Riza returned her gaze outside.

"Fufu, maybe sometimes, we should let Hiro spend time alone with Hime."

"And why is that?"

"So you don't know?"

"Do you think I'm going to ask you if already know?" Riza said with annoyance.

"Oh, so the dog is not aware of it."

"C'mon just tell me, will you! And stop calling me dog!"

"Fine, the reason is because Hiro likes Hime. A lot."

"I knew it! So my suspicions were correct! Then, if that is the case, we should make them be closer to each other! But if you would think about it, Hiro is the shy type of boy. The ones who had hard time of telling what he really feels." Riza's hand was on chin, thinking like a detective.

"You're right. That is why we should let them be alone."

XXXXXXXXXX

There were no lights on, and in the darkness he laid her on the bed. Hiro and Hime slept together in one room, under the same blanket. Her hands were on his shoulders and her body was singing under the heat that his body provided that made her shivering stop.

He held her tight. Savoring the moment that he knew might never happen again. That night, he kept his promise to her_. "I pledged my loyalty to you Hime, and I'll never break that. I'll do anything if it will please you. I'll do anything to keep you keep you from harm. I may not be strong like the others but, I'll do my best to protect my princess. I'll serve you forever because I'm your servant Hime."_ A promise that he made out of his loyalty, sincerity, and love for her. It was indeed, a promise that even eternity cannot banish.

It was already five in the morning when Hime opened her eyes. It's still dark outside. Even the sun has not yet risen from its slumber. The first thing that she saw was his peaceful, sleeping face. Their faces were so close that they almost kissed.

Her hands were still encircling his neck while his hands were around her hips and shoulder. Their legs were tangled with each other that made her unable to move.

'Wait, why am I? 'And slowly, she recalled the unexpected events that turned out last night.

Then, she smiled seeing him asleep. She then, slowly traced features of his face, noticing that he is the quite cute type of guy. She stopped on his lips, tracing the lines with her pale fingers.

"You have been very bold last night. It never came to my mind that you would do that last night to give me water." She remembered how surprisingly soft his lips were, and that sweet taste that is still lingering on her own. She scanned him for a while; noticed that he grew quite tall over the ages. His height was now the same with her. He had grown some muscles through all the battles that they had undergone together.

"You have matured over time, the naïve boy that I knew some time ago is growing and developing slowly and yet, you still possess the boyish charm that I really like about you." Her hand slowly drifted to his cheeks.

"You still have many things to learn Hiro." she was about to release his face but, suddenly, Hiro grabbed it under his and he held it tightly but gently.

"Don't go Hime. Please don't." He opened his eyes.

"I always hoped to hold you like this. But I never had the courage to do it because I'm afraid that you will get angry. Hime? Is this a dream? If it is, then, I don't have plans on waking up. This thing is…too good to be true." His eyes were focused on her piercing red ones; begging for answer.

"No, this is not a dream my blood servant. All the things set before your own eyes are genuine. And why suddenly did you hold my hand? Most importantly why are you begging me to stay and let you be this close to me HI-RO? Do you want to be with me that bad?" she answered, with that mocking smile of hers. Back to teasing him again.

His face turned in an odd expression that even Hime couldn't describe. His face was burning hot. Then he abruptly lifted her hand on his cheek and looked away from her.

"S-sorry Hi-Hime! I did not intend to uhm… I was just carried away by…!"

"Hush my servant. You don't have to a-po-lo-gi-ze." She brought her face even closer while looking at his lips for the purpose of teasing him. That devilish grin is still nailed on her beautiful face.

"Uhm." Nothing more. It seems like his brain had stopped momentarily that he cannot even think on how he would react.

"Excluding what happened last night, you never kissed a girl, am I right?" her hands again found their way back on encircling his neck. Her legs were entangled with his.

"Yeah, I haven't k-kissed a girl yet." He answered shyly. He expected that Hime is the last person that is going to ask him that silly question, but unfortunately, it turned the other way around.

She smiled.

"Do you consider what happened last night…a kiss Hiro?"

"…" he made his best to avoid her gaze. But it's useless.

"If not, then, do you want me to give you your first? And besides, I want to feel those soft pair of lips that you have." She smirked. Her hands, still on his neck were playing with his hair. It gave him an electrifying sensation that runs throughout his entire body. Plus that question. This brought him to the edge of sanity. He cannot think anymore.

He looked at her. His chocolate eyes were fixed upon her red piercing ones. That pair of red eyes were so striking that made him turn back to reality.

'_I need to tell her how I feel.'_ The first thing that came to his mind when he was brought back to sanity.

"Hime, I need to tell you something."

"What is that thing you need to tell? Speak."

"Hime…for a long time I…"

Of all the time, why now? She may come in some other time but why now that he was about to confess? Why in the world is she always there to interrupt whenever things get exciting and heated up?

Flandre came in.

"Fuga." She walked towards the bed where her master was laying

What a perfect timing. Hiro's world was being torn into pieces. She was needed last night but she was nowhere to be found, and now that her presence was not needed, she suddenly appeared without any notice just like a mushroom that popped out of the ground.

Hime then moved her body, trying to sit up straight in the bed. He knew what she wants to do, so he just gave way.

"Prepare, were leaving in sun rise Flandre. Inform me when everything is set." She commanded. Her gynoid just left to do what she is bound to do.

She looked back to Hiro; he is now sitting on the bed. Half of his lean body is still covered with blanket.

"Hiro, I want to express my gratitude for taking care of me last night. And yeah, I forgot to tell you, you'll be the one to escort me tomorrow on my birthday Hiro."

"Hime, I don't think I heard you correctly, uhm would you mind repeating what you have just said?"

Hime brought up her hand and she poked Hiro's chest gently.

"You'll be my escort for tomorrow Hiro. Now, do I make myself clear?"

"WHAT! Why-why me? You could have just picked someone noble for you."

"Do you want to take it or not? Answer me at once." The atmosphere between them tensed.

Deafening silence fell into the room before he could answer. He can't look directly at her. He is feeling so shy.

"I want to. But don't you find me unacceptable? Look, I'm just a simple servant of yours and to think that-"

He came to stop when he felt a pair of smooth and warm hands cupped his face.

"You're more than acceptable. How many times to I have to repeat myself? After all those battles and encounters we had gone through, you have proven more than enough as a servant Hiro."

"But what will other people say about the 2nd Princess of the Monster Kingdom bringing her servant as her escort to her party? I will just give you disgrace." His eyes were glittering, not because of joy but because of his unshed tears.

"I don't care what they would think of you. They do not know the story behind this master-servant relationship so they don't have the any right to judge you Hiro."

"Hime,"

The scenes are getting more serious and serious so Hime did something that will surely crack Hiro's mind.

She gave him a light peck on his cheeks. When he felt those lips brush his skin, his face was painted all red.

'_It was just a peck on his cheeks, then what more if I gave him one on the lips?' _Hime smiled to herself seeing his priceless face.

"Prepare now, we leave as soon as everything is prepared." She got up from the bed. Hime left the dumbfounded Hiro in the middle of the bed.

Hiro touched his burning cheeks. Even though it was just a light peck, he could still feel her lips lingering there.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Just like what she had told them, they left the house just after the sun rise. They had some tea before they left.

Unlike the previous day, there were no signs of raining like dark clouds gathering but instead, it was a perfect day often pictured out of stories; bright sun, clear-blue sky, chirping birds that will make your heart sing in joy, indeed, it was a perfect day to look forward to.

They reached the mansion just before lunch.

Sawawa welcomed them warmly. And when she spotted her little brother, as usual she hugged him 'till he was choked to death.

Sawawa prepared them their lunch right away. The aroma of freshly cooked curry was all around the place. The smell just made Hiro hungrier. Well, we cannot blame him. His last decent meal was still yesterday since they only had tea last night and in the morning.

After his lunch, he went straight to the back yard. He rested under the shade on a tree near Lobo Wildman's grave.

He wants to take a nap but Reiri came.

"So, you're back from your date." She teased Hiro and sat beside him.

"Reiri-san, what made you go out on such a sunny day? And it not a date! I just accompanied her that's all." He answered though his face was already like a ripe tomato.

"My, my Hiro, a man and a woman going together. Isn't that a date? And besides, I'm sure that _something _happened between you and Hime-sama when you were away." She leaned her face closer to his. Her breath was brushing his already red cheeks.

"It's not like that Reiri-san! Y-you got it all w-wrong." But all he heard was a soft feminine giggle.

"You're not a very good liar Hiro. Come on tell me, I promise not to tell anyone, not even a single soul. What you are going to tell me will just be between you and me."

"Nothing happened so I don't have anything to tell you Reiri-san." He tried hard although he knew that Reiri knew that he was lying.

"Tell me, you like her don't you?" the giggles were gone, the teasing atmosphere disappeared. This time, it will be damn serious.

"…"

Silence, Reiri doesn't want to talk unless her question was answered.

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"Depends on you, if you cannot tell me, then how are you going to tell Hime-sama?

"I-I, lets just dismiss this topic, shall we?"

She just looked at him, straight in the eyes. He earned a look that seems to drill a hole in his head.

He sighed. He finally gave up. He bowed his head; his chocolate colored hair was covering his eyes.

"I do. I really do. It was since the day that I saw her." he said these words just above a whisper, enough for his companion to hear and not too loud for others may hear.

"Did you tell her?"

"Not yet"

"You loved her for a long time already and you haven't told her yet? Are you gone insane Hiro?"

"I'm afraid that she might be angry or what. I don't know. I'm scared. And whenever I have the chance to tell her, there is something that always interrupts."

"Then, when are you going to tell her? When somebody has already claimed her?"

Those words heightened his senses. It was echoing in his ears.

"I don't want that to happen. But I'm scared. I know that she only sees me as her servant, as her blood warrior."

"You'll never know the answer to those feelings if you're going to keep that feeling inside you bottled up."

"Reiri-san"

"Promise me, you're going to tell her soon enough. Do I make myself clear Hiro?"

He just nodded in return. Reiri was already up and she bent down a little. She ruffled his hair and now it's messy. And the Reiri who loves to tease is back.

"My, our little boy is growing up so quickly! I'm going inside now, I still need to sleep. You owe me one Hiro. It's because of you why I forced my self out of the day."

"Eh? Why me? I d-dint even ask you to come out!"

"Stop complaining. It's no use Hiro." with that, she turned. She used the collar of her black uniform to shield her from the bright sun.

Hiro could hear Reiri afar, cursing the sun.

'_I'll tell her tomorrow on her birthday. I will. I certainly will.'_

**AND THERE YOU GO!**

**END OF CHAPTER 6.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL **

**PROBABLY BE ABOUT HIME'S PARTY.**

**SO BE SURE TO CHECK IT OUT!**

**SEE YOU SOON!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!**

**I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS LIKED MY STORY!**

**I HOPE THAT YOU WILL CONTINUE READING IT.**

**WELL, I PLANNED THIS FANFIC TO BE ONE-SHOT BUT IT TURNED OUT TO BE A LONG ONE, THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT. THAT IS THE REASON WHY I DECIDED TO CONTINUE. **

**SO, SHALL WE PROCEED TO THE MAIN COURSE?**

**HAHAHA**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was the afternoon before her most awaited birthday when Hime's adorable little sister arrived. She was jolly as usual. She is there to visit her sister and to visit, of course her love interest Hiro.

"Onee-sama!" Sherwood shouted as she spotted her sister on the balcony. She waved her hand to her sister, signaling that she arrived in the mansion.

Sherwood and her gynoid Francesca moved their way to the balcony where Hime is drinking her afternoon tea.

"Come, have some tea Sherwood." Hime said calmly to her sister.

"Thank you Onee-sama." Flandre poured another cup of Earl Grey tea for the new comer. "Tell me Onee-sama, you agreed on going to the Kingdom to celebrate your birthday right?"

"Yes and I want you to be there, my cute little sister." She smiled, looking at Sherwood.

Sherwood placed the cup back to the saucer which made a clacking sound.

"Of course I will come! I can't miss that event Onee-sama. I want to see my big sister turn into a real lady." Sherwood said with a lovely look on her face.

"So, you still see me as a 'girl' huh."

"No, I did not mean it like that. By the way, who will be your escort?" she asked Hime out of her curiosity. Of course she hoped that it was not Hiro because she thinks he is only for her.

"Guess." Hime said.

"Hmm, I don't have any idea Onee-sama but if you are going to ask me my ideal escort, he should possess a pair of chocolate colored eyes, tousled brown hair, cute smile, innocent, and a little bit naïve." Sherwood's eyes were literally turned into hearts, and butterflies were coming out from beneath her!

"Are you pertaining to someone Sherwood?" Hime smiled, knowing that Sherwood is talking about Hiro.

"You could say that Onee-sama! That reminds me, where is Hiro?" finally, she's back to her normal self.

"I don't know. I haven't seen Hiro since lunch."

"Is he going to the kingdom tomorrow?" how cute, she has those pleading look in her eyes.

"Of course. He's my escort after all." Hime sipped her smoky tea.

"WHAT! Why him Onee-sama!" hear tears were about to fall but she'll show how brave she is.

"Well, I can't think of anyone else better to be my escort."

*SIGH*

"So I can't do anything about it. I know that you will be a hard opponent but I promise to retrieve him from you Onee-sama. Well then, I will leave you for a moment because I still need to give Hiro something." Sherwood said.

Hime just rested her back on the chair, closed her eyes, and sipped her tea.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

There is something that keeps on bugging Hiro. He will be Hime's escort so he is expected to wear something that will match hers. But he doesn't even know what to wear.

He was sitting on his bed while thinking of his 'problem'. His eyes were going in circles and his hair was in complete disarray. Any minute from now, I'm sure that his head will explode from too much thinking.

Until he heard someone calling his name. _'That voice, it sounds like…'_

"There you are Hiro!" Sherwood jumped right in front of him. All the hair covering his body stiffened from shock and scare. He nearly fell on the bed.

"P-Princess Sherwood! What are you doing here!" his heart was racing and his body was shaking. He hasn't recovered yet.

"I have something for you." She handed Hiro a paper bag.

"What is this?" he reached out to receive it from her little hands.

"I want you to wear that for my sister's party. You will escort her right? Originally, I planned on seeing you in that while dancing with me, but I guess my sister got you first."

He opened the bag and he found the answer to his so-called 'problem'.

"Thank you Princess Sherwood! Actually I am having some problems on what am I going to wear. Thank you very much!" he reached for Sherwood's little hands and covered it with his.

Sherwood was blushing madly.

"But, promise me that you will ask me to dance!" she looked away for him not to see her blushing.

"About that, uhm I…I don't know how to dance." Hiro placed his hand at the back of his head, smiling sheepishly.

Sherwood blinked many times, before the though finally penetrated her mind. She doesn't want to believe her own ears.

She shook her head before talking to him.

"Hiro, the idea that you don't know how to dance can't be true right? Every man is ought to learn how to dance."

"Well, not me I guess." He answered sadly.

"In that case, I can't help you Hiro. That is something you must solve on your own. Dancing is the way to a woman's heart Hiro, always remember that."

Princess Sherwood left him, alone in his room.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Only one night left before her birthday. Only one night left for him to learn how to dance. And there is no more choice but to ask the only one he knows that could help him in times like this.

He walked towards her room, still hoping that she is not yet asleep. He reached her door and he peeked in the slightly opened door.

'_Good! She's still up!'_

She noticed his presence on the door. She smiled and she invited him inside.

"What brings you here my little brother? You should have been in bed at this time of night." Sawawa told her little brother.

"Onee-san, I need your help. I know that you're the only one who could help me with this matter."

"What is it Hiro? Tell me." both of them sat on the edge of the bed.

He looked at her directly in the eyes. His eyes, full of courage and will.

"Please! Teach me how to dance! I'll be Hime's escort for tomorrow so I need to learn! Please, help me Onee-san."

She patted his head lightly.

"Fine, I will teach you everything that I know okay?"

The siblings spend the night dancing. Everything went smoothly. He was able to learn the basics and soon he learned the waltz.

"There! You're ready for tomorrow…" she patted his head lightly. "…you sure have grow, ne Hiro? Slowly you are becoming a real man. I'm so happy that I was able to raise you just like that. You are a man who knows how to respect, how to trust and most importantly a man who knows how to love."

"Onee-san thanks for everything. Thank you." He hugged her big sister and of course, she hugged him back.

Sawawa walked to her dresser to get something. She came back holding a small, red, velvet box.

"Mama told me that father gave this to her, take this Hiro. When you have found the girl whom you will spend the rest of your life with, give this to her." she handed him the red box.

It was a ring made of gold decorated with a red jewel on the middle.

"I have found her nee-san. I'll give this to her, tomorrow."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

AFTERNOON

It was the most awaited day of all.

A black carriage arrived at Hime's mansion. Its corners and edges were trimmed with gold, a carriage bearing four golden wheels. A pair of chasseur was standing at the back and there is one horseman who tends the four pure white stallions. A royal guard was sitting beside the horseman.

They made their way down the carriage and kneeled before the door of the mansion.

"We are ordered by the King to escort Lilliane Hime-sama, 2nd Princess of the Monster Kingdom to her party."

Reiri and Riza were the ones who faced the guards. They were both dressed in formal dresses.

"Hime-sama is still preparing. She said that you have to wait for her for a couple of minutes or so." Reiri told the guards.

"We'll gladly do. If you'll excuse me, you are the princess' friends am I right?" the guard asked the two.

The two exchanged looks.

"Uh yeah, I guess we are her friends. Why do you ask?" Riza answered.

"The king also ordered us to let her highness' friends to ride the carriage." The royal guard told them with their heads still bowed low.

"Oh, we want to but we'll use Hime's car so you don't have to worry about us. We'll get back inside the house to check if they are ready."

"Do as you please."

When they returned, they found Hiro standing before the staircase. They were both surprised to see him in his tuxedo. He is simply dazzling. Hiro wore a white, two buttoned coat. It was paired with an elegant, red, fullback vest and a matching white, long-sleeved formal shirt. He wore an elegantly tied cravat instead of a tie. The attire was completed with a matching white, pleated trouser and a pair of white shoes.

"Whoa! Hiro you look awesome!" Riza can't believe her own eyes. That simple blood servant was turned into something impressive.

"My! Look at you Hiro! You're like a prince! Fufu, Hime-sama sure has a good taste." Reiri was scanning Hiro for a moment. For her, Hiro looked cute but now, he's undeniably handsome.

"Thank you Reiri-san. Thank you Riza." He smiled sheepishly. He didn't even know if he is going to believe their words of praise.

"Same with the two of you, both of you looked go-." he was going to say that they looked 'good' but he saw a lady in red gown going down the stairs and he was suddenly stunned for a moment. Everything seemed to stop in motion. His eyes were kept nailed in the lady and his mouth hanged-open.

Instead of 'good', all that he could say at the moment is

"Go-rgeous.' Hime was done going down on all steps but Hiro is still in a trance. He is staring on space.

"Are you done staring Hiro? It's not polite to stare you know." Hime wore a stunning red gown. Her gown was strapless. The neckline was framed by sparkling gems that sprinkled down to the side that accentuate her small waist. The gown has a high-low skirt that gives a glimpse on her milky-white legs; the skirt has some subtle floral print that made Hime look more feminine plus a pair of red, open-toed stiletto heels. She did not wear any make up; her hair was simply laid down just like everyday because she doesn't need those things to make her beautiful.

"So-sorry!" his face was tomato-red.

"We'll be going now." Hime told them.

They found the guards in the front door, with the carriage. Reiri and Riza took a ride on the car.

"We'll be first on the way Hime! Be safe!" Riza shouted in the window of the car. And slowly they disappeared on the road.

The guards from the kingdom were lined up at the side of the carriage; kneeling and their heads were bowed.

Hiro assisted Hime on climbing the carriage. He took her hand and guided her inside.

_'She's so beautiful, like an angel that descended from the heavens above me. It's-it's like a dream.' _he thought when they had settled them selves inside. Only the two of them were inside the carriage.

As soon as Hime was aboard, the chasseurs settled them selves and stood at the back of the carriage. The royal guard and the horseman were in front. And soon, they had driven off.

**WOOSH!**

**DONE WITH CHAPTER 7!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER, 'KAY?**

**KEEP SAFE EVERYONE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**[TEARS OF JOY]**

**I NEVER EXPECTED TO GET THIS FAR.**

**YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW HOW GLAD AM I!**

**I'LL NEVER GET TIRED TO SAY THANK YOU!**

**THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTNG MY WORK**

**SO, SHALL WE BE ON THE WAY TO THE PARTY?**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 8**

The fact that Reiri and Riza used Hime's car was for a certain purpose; to let them spend time together of course. And as usual, Riza was the one driving. Reiri was resting her chin on her hand while looking outside, sight-seeing.

"What do you think of those two?" asked Reiri, still looking outside.

"What two?" Riza shifted her gaze to Reiri for a moment.

"Hey you'll get us killed! Look at the road! We might get off the road of hit something!" Reiri shouted when she found out that Riza was looking at her instead of the road ahead them.

"Sorry! Ha Ha Oh where are we again? Oh yeah, who's the 'two' you are talking about?" finally, her eyes were back on the road.

"Hime-sama and Hiro of course, who do you, think I'm talking about?" then, Reiri collected herself.

*SIGH*

"Do you think they make a good couple?" Reiri asked and she looked at Riza.

"Uhm yeah, I think. Well, Hime is beautiful and we all know that. Not only that, she's also smart. While Hiro is somewhat cute, a little bit shy, and a gentleman." Riza finished, careful, not to look on anything but the road.

"And what made you say they make a good couple?" Reiri asked.

"Because they say, 'opposite attracts', right? And it seems that they are like that."

Reiri smiled, and then she nodded.

"Yeah, that's right."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Since the moment they were inside the carriage, Hiro felt that the tension is increasing and it's getting a little bit hot in every second that passed. And he's not feeling that well.

'_My head, it hurts. I can feel the pulsation in my head.'_ his eyes were lightly closed; his facial expression shows that he is in a little pain. Tiny sweat drops were forming on his forehead. But he still tries his best to maintain a good composure.

Hime noticed this even though he tries to hide it.

"What's wrong Hiro?" she asked calmly. A hint of concern was present in her lovely voice.

"It's n-nothing Hime. My head just hurts a little bit, that's all. Don't worry about me." he tried to smile to assure her that he was just fine, but it was a faint smile.

She adjusted a little bit so that she could sit closer to him. Hime took hold of his shoulders gently to make him face her.

"Hime, what are you doing?" Hime pulled out a white handkerchief and she started to wipe his forehead slowly. He blushed madly and his breathing became faster seeing Hime doing this to him.

"We'll reach the kingdom for about several hours, so we still have a far travel to take. In that case, I can't let you suffer from your head ache that long." She finished with wiping down his cheeks.

Hiro couldn't understand it at all. Since the day Hime taught him the basics of Chemistry, she always acted so close to him. First was on his room, on her rest house, and now at the carriage. He can't understand it at all.

Then, she set the handkerchief aside and she rubbed her palms together to make them warm. Then, she placed her warm palms on his throbbing temples. Using her thumbs, she began stroking his forehead in circular motion. Hiro closed his eyes. All that he could feel was her warmth and her soft hands. It felt so good.

"Feeling better now?" Hime asked him, not stopping from what she was doing.

"I'm all better now Hime." He smiled at her. The pain is slowly subsiding.

"Are you sure? You looked so flushed Hiro. Your face is all red." she said.

"Uhm-uhm, n-no I'm perfectly fine now, thanks Hime." He averted his gaze to the flooring of the carriage to avoid her eyes. He knows that his blushing was caused by her closeness to Hime and not because he was sick or something.

She slipped her hands down his cheeks, down his neck and at his chest.

"And you are breathing too fast." Her hands stayed there for a moment, not knowing that it just aggravated his blushing and breathing. She reached for the buttons of his coat and slowly, she unbuttoned it.

"Let's take off your coat, for you to feel a little cooler. Feeling hot will just worsen your headache."

Hiro remembered something, his gift and the roses. It was on the inside pocket of his coat.

'_Ok, I'll give it to her now. I hope she will like it.' _

"H-Hime, I…I"

"What?"

"I-I have s-something f-for you. I h-hope you will like it." He reached for his inside pocket. He held out a red box and on the other hand, he was holding 3 red roses. He looked at her in the eyes before speaking.

"I hope you will like it." He smiled and gave Hime the box and the roses.

Unknown to her, Hime was blushing lightly when Hiro gave her the roses. It was the first time that a man gave her such things.

"Thank you Hiro." she untied the ribbons that sealed the box. She was surprised to find a necklace with a red pendant on it.

"It's…beautiful." Her eyes were glittering with happiness.

"Hiro please put it on. I'll wear it on the party."

He did what he was told to do. Hime turned on his back so it will be easier for Hiro to put it on. He gently brushed off Hime's golden hair until her neck and shoulders were exposed. Then he put the necklace on.

Hime turned again to face Hiro.

"Happy Birthday Princess Lilliane"

"W-what did you say?" She despised that name. But, it sound different if it is Hiro saying her name. "Repeat it Hiro."

"Uhm Happy Birthday?"

"N-no, say it again. M-my name." she said shyly. OMG, this cant be happening. The cold and sarcastic princess of the Kingdom is being shy!

He smiled, and he whispered with the most caring voice,

"Lilliane."

"It sounds really different, if you are the one saying it. So you are the only one allow you to call me in my name. But you can call me that if it's only the two of us. Got that?"

She was taken aback when Hiro pulled her close to him and he hugged her. He leaned his head on her shoulder. He started sobbing. At first, she was just still, but soon she wrapped her arms around him too, returning his embrace.

"Why are you crying Hiro?"

"Because of too much happiness, by being next to you. By being able to serve you and fulfilling your wishes, by protecting you. I'm so lucky to have you as my master Lilliane-sama."

"Getting a little emotional aren't we? You know, I was planning on giving you a reward for all your hard works Hiro. But I don't exactly know what to give you."

"You don't have to give me anything. I'm happy just by serving you." He pulled back and stared at her.

She was also looking at him. Then, she smirked.

'_T-that smirk! She's up to something again!'_

She pulled him back to her and she cupped his cheeks. She looked at him in the eyes and down to his lips. It was sending an electrifying sensation although out his entire body. And without any warning, she made their lips touch.

'_Hime did…It was soft, smooth and it tasted like…'_

"Strawberries." He muttered when Hime pulled back from the chaste kiss.

"Is that enough for your reward? If not, you could just ask me anytime you feel like it." She smirked, and then she giggled lightly.

"T-that was my f-first." He turned around and looked away. His head was bowed down and he face was all red.

He became silent on the rest of the trip.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**THERE YOU GO! CARRIAGE MOMENTS OF HIRO AND HIME!**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**GODSPEED EVERYONE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK**

**I WAS A BIT SLOW THIS PAST **

**FEW WEEKS BECAUSE I GOT A BIT **

**BUSY ON SOME STUFFS.**

**AND SORRY IF HIME BECAME A LITTLE BIT OOC…**

**WELL, LET'S JUST ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 9**

'_At__ any __rate __now,__my __heart __is __going __to __explode! __She__ just __kissed __me, __and __top __of __that, __IT __WAS __MY __REAL __FIRST __KISS!__'_ Hiro remained silent for the rest of their trip. Simply because, he just don't know how he will react to that.

She was driving him nuts and Hime knew that very well.

She looked at him, sitting quietly on the other side of the carriage, and then, she smiled to her self. _'__Hiro,__ you __just __don__'__t __know __how __much __I __like __it __when __I __get __weird __reaction __from __you __with __every __little __thing __that __I __do.__' _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Not much after that and they reached the Kingdom of Monsters.

"Hiro, were here. We are now approaching the gates." She said.

His flushed face suddenly became pale and his warm hands turned cold. Every limb on his body was shaking and trembling.

"Hmm?" of course, Hime noticed this. Nothing escapes those sharp, crimson eyes. She scooted beside Hiro and she placed her hand over his.

"Don't be nervous my blood servant. There is no reason to be scared." She was encouraging him, knowing that only her words can make him brave.

"Hime, I don't know if I am suited to be your escort…" he attempted to complain but he was only silenced by her.

"Shh, I told you to call me in my name if it's only the two of us right? No one else except you is suited to be my escort for tonight Hiro. Fufu, you used to look cute but now…"

"I look stupid. I know." He sighed.

She gave him one of her sincerest smile and she brought her face few inches before him and said,

"You look handsome." That smile and those words are enough to make his world and everything around him stop. "But just now, you look pale; perhaps you want another kiss to warm you up a bit?"

"Thank you for the compliment Lilliane-sama. It is an honor to hear such praise from you. I appreciate it."

Hime buttoned his coat and dusted his shoulders a bit.

"I'm just telling you the truth Hiro… there, that's better." She said, as she finished adjusting his cravat.

The black carriage halted at the enormous entrance of the castle. It was a big, solid and black metal door decorated with two golden lion heads. Guards were seen on both sides; wielding their spears.

"Hiro, please get ready."

The royal guard who was with them opened the door. Hiro was the first to come out. Upon setting foot to the ground, he immediately turned o the carriage and he offered his hand to Hime. The princess then followed. She carefully stepped out of the carriage.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, everyone is gathered in the main hall waiting for Hime's arrival. All of Hime's siblings were there and even the king and other royalties. Dukes, marquises, earls, viscounts, barons and all noble on the face of the kingdom were present in there. Everyone looks splendid. Women were seen wearing their most elegant dress and dancing shoes while the gentlemen were on their best coats.

The place was very well decorated with flowers and there were two colors that were highlighted the most; red and white. Round tables that could hold 8 people were arranged in the room. Those tables were made from sparkling glass and inside them were red roses. Each table has a center piece of a small fountain about a foot in height but what comes out of it is melted chocolate [I love chocolates! ^.^]. The seats and the windows were decorated with red and white satin linens. There were posts orderly arranged in the large room holding corsages of roses.

Then, a servant approached the king and said,

"Your Highness, the 2nd princess has arrived. She is already heading here."

"Thank you for the information." The king said.

The King then stepped in the middle of the room and he clapped his hands twice; calling for everybody's attention. The soft music that was playing stopped together with the chattering.

"I invited of all you here, in the castle to celebrate this wonderful event where my daughter, the 2nd princess of the Monster Kingdom will turn from a girl to young woman. And it seems that she has arrived. Let's all welcome my daughter Lilliane."

There they were, Hime and Hiro, standing at the other side of the door. Hiro held her hands tight and he raised them up as any escort would do. Then the doors opened before them. They heard clapping. They started to walk; everyone is smiling and was looking at them. And they can hear people saying something about them.

"What a cute couple!" said random people one.

"They look good with each other!" said random people two.

"Who is that guy? I've never seen him before. He is cute!" said random people three.

"Seems like they like you Hiro." Hime said as they continued to walk towards the King. And oh, her siblings were with her father too. Hime was happy that they don't have to fight with each other this time. This is what she always dreamed of, having a normal life with her siblings.

"How is m y daughter doing in the human world? Is everything fine?" the king was the first one to talk and she hugged her daughter.

"I'm doing very good father with the help of my servants." Hime replied.

"Oh, and is he one of you servants?" the king looked intently on Hiro from head to foot. "Seems like my daughter has a good eye on picking guys." And he smiled to Hiro.

"He is my blood servant father."

"Lilliane, I know that you don't have any intentions on inheriting the throne and that you do not want to fight with your siblings so, I have decided to end this madness. Besides, you all have the right to live a happy life. Just take that as my present for you."

Sylvia who was standing next to their father speaks up, "Hime-chan, father has told about this already. Stopping the war of siblings for the throne so what do you say?"

She was speechless for a moment but then she gathered her senses

"Thank you, thank you father, and thank you my siblings. You just don't know how happy I am." And there, Hiro saw how the coldness that surrounds and separates Hime from others slowly melted. Those lifeless crimson orbs were gone together with those restrained contact with others.

Hime's siblings gathered around her and for the first time in her life, she saw them smiling.

"Welcome back Hime-chan! So, let's work hard to bring back the old times eh?" said Gilliam.

"Of course, we will." said Hime happily.

"So, let's begin!" the king announced and the party had started.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

So, it has started. The gentlemen started to take the girls onto the dance floor. Soon, the place was filled with young people enjoying the slow and romantic music.

And even the princesses were asked to dance. A young and good looking man walked straight to Hime who was sitting with her siblings and he asked her to dance.

"May I take you to the dance floor?" he asked politely. But another man spoke and said,

"Uh excuse me, but the princess will dance with me. Please take my invitation princess." said the second man.

Hiro saw all of this. Seeing two good-looking men asking Hime to dance was making him damn jealous.

'_You __spend __all __night __just __for __practicing __a__ dance __with __her, __right __Hiro! __And __now __what? __You__'__re __such __a __coward! __You __see __those __men? __If __you __won__'__t __hurry, __for __sure __they __will __have __her. __So __get __up __and__ take __all __those __courage __you __have __and __ask __her!__' _Hiro said to himself. And just like what he said, he stood up from his seat and started to walk towards his master.

'_This is it. It's now or never.'_

Now, he is standing beside the second man who asked Hime to dance. At first, his presence was not known to until he cleared his throat. Then he offered his hand to Hime. He knew that she was now looking at him. And he spoke,

"Would you please grant me the chance to have a dance with you, your highness?" he was looking away, for Hime not see his burning face.

And she was now displaying that famous smirk of hers. And she placed her hand onto Hiro's.

'_Yes! __She __chose __me __over __those __two!__Yes!__'_ he wanted to scream those words but, he restrained himself from doing so.

"Thank you for asking me but I am sorry. Before anything else, I want to dance with this man first." And she rose from her seat and he led her to the dance floor and they left the two standing there, helpless.

"Hime-chan is really popular among the boys having three men chasing after her. And it seems that our 'little princess' here is a bit jealous." Sylvia said, and she was looking at Sherwood.

"Hmmp! Stop it Sylvia nee-sama, you don't know anything! It's just that Hiro promised to dance with Me." we all know that Sherwood was uneasy with Sylvia so that explains why she is a bit harsh on her. (See chapter 45 of princess resurrection manga okay?)

"He'll keep that promise. Based on how he looks, he's not the kind that will abandon a simple promise. You just have to wait."

On the other table,

"Hey, have you seen Hiro? He was here with us just a bit ago. Where the hell did he go?" Riza asked the vampire beside her.

"He asked Hime to dance. How shameful of you, a dog should be alert at all time's right?" Reiri answered back as she places her glass back to the table.

"Stop it. Hey, you are banned in the vampire society right?"

"Yes, and it's because of you."

"If they happen to see you here, they might capture or kill you at an instant."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you to care for me, but that won't happen. A ceasefire has been announced between the royal siblings right? I think that would also cover the whole kingdom."

"And why? Would you mind explaining that to me?"

"There were monsters in the kingdom who were natural enemies, just like us. But look, high ranking monsters where invited here, vampires and werewolves included but there wasn't even a fight right?"

"Oh, okay. I think that would explain everything."

And back to our couple ^^.

"Are you sure that it's all right if I dance with you?" Hiro asked Hime.

"Of course, do you think I would dance with you if its not?"

"Well, you know it's just that I'm not really good in this stuff. Actually I don't have any talent at all, whether be it dancing or singing."

"And you still dare to ask me dance with you?"

"About that, I asked Onee-chan to uhm… teach me how to dance a little bit so that I can dance with you even for just a minute or two." His lips formed a little smile and he placed his hand at the back of his head.

To her surprise, her eyebrow rose a little bit.

"You're impulsive Hiro. Just don't step on my foot understand?"

"And what will you do if I accidentally stepped on you?"

"I'll personally send you to hell. Is that clear?"

A sweat dropped from his forehead.

"You know, sometimes you're scary. But let's set that aside. So, may I?"

"Sure, go ahead Hiro."

They were facing each other. He stepped closer to her and he gently placed his hand on her waist and the other took her hand. Her waist fits his hand perfectly. It was like two puzzle pieces brought together. While she placed her hand on his broad shoulder and he pulled her close.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**OK, HOW ABOUT A CLIFFHANGER?**

**HAHA …THAT ENDS OUR CHAPTER**

**SO, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPPIE?**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**BACK TO WORK!**

**IT'S ALMOST A MONTH SINCE I LAST UPDATED. SORRY FOR THAT.**

**AND TO THOSE WHO ARE WORRYING IF I'M GOING TO TURN THIS FIC DOWN, "I AM NOT GOING TO STOP THIS NO MATTER WHAT" HAHAHA**

**I KNOW MANY OF YOU ASK, **

"**WHY IS THE TITLE NOT SUITED FOR THE STORY?" **

**ANSWER: IT'S BECAUSE THIS WAS SUPPOSED **

**TO BE ONE-SHOT, BUT THINGS GOT A LITTLE MIXED UP SO THAT'S WHY. **

**DO YOU WANT ME TO CHANGE IT?**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 10**

He'd been waiting for this moment. The floor became congested with dancing couples making them dance in place. But the minute he drew her into his arms, he realized that it was a very huge mistake. Every line and curve of her body seemed to be molded to his hard frame. He was melting under their close contact. He stopped and he drew a deep breath. Hime raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What's stopping you?"

He was lost in her eyes. He was just starring her, not anymore aware of what he's doing. He brought his lips at the side of her face and he whispered,

"You're…so close…" his breath was brushing her smooth cheek. Then, he pulled back.

"You should be used to this distance by now…" Hime told him back "…remember the night we spend together at the rest house?"

He just simply nodded at her.

"Hiro, I could feel your heart beating against me. It's so fast."

Having lost all track of time, he started to lead her in a rapturous haze. Like a tsunami ripping across the ocean, wiping the normal current, desire coursed through his body erasing all the barriers between him and his master. He can't stop, not at this moment. She was just following his lead, enjoying his company. She was looking at him, smiling.

"You're quite a dancer Hiro. I can't believe that you managed to learn all of these in just a nig- Hmmm Hiro? Are you listening to me?" she saw him there, just staring at her.

"Oww, I'm s-sorry. It's just that..." his gaze fell on her piercing crimson eyes. "…you are so…" then it fell to her inviting lips, but then he shook his head. "NO, it's just nothing, never mind it Hime."

"You're not in you usual self, is something distracting you?"

"You…I mean the p-people around us! Y-yes! They are d-distracting me and it's not y-you. There are too many of them and t-this place is too jam-packed. R-right?" he said stammering just like a boy in third grade who just talked to his crush.

"Fufu, I see." They continued to dance. They finished two more songs until Hiro happened to see that the food is already being served on the tables.

"Hime, we should go back now. The food is now served. You haven't eaten right? I suppose you're hungry."

Hime's hand, the one resting on Hiro's shoulder slipped down his torso. And the other one that was held by Hiro moved to caress his face. She looked at his calm, chocolate eyes.

"Are you sure that you want to go back now? What about this dance? I'm just starting to enjoy this Hiro." she said as she traces the smooth outline of his jaw.

"W-we could go b-back to that l-later. Y-you should eat first. And the steak! Yeah! The steak will be cold if we d-don't hurry." He froze. He could feel that shivering sensation in all parts of his body.

"Really?" she whispered right through his ear.

"Y-yes." He answered as his knees wobble like jellies.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hiro brought Hime back to her table. Her siblings were already eating. He noticed that Princess Sherwood was in a not-so-good mood. Yes, he knew the reason too well; He promised to dance with her. And he doesn't want to mess up with her or he will end up as Ryu-Ryu's punching bag.

He stood beside her chair. He lowered his head and he whispered,

"Uh, Princess Sherwood? You remember that promise back at the mansion right?" Sherwood just kept silent.

"So, will you dance with me right after you eat?" when Sherwood heard that, she nearly jumped out of that chair and she grabbed Hiro's hand.

"Onee-sama, would you mind if I borrow him for a couple of minutes?" for it to be sure that Hime would approve of her request, she gave her those cute-puppy-eyes.

"Sure, just bring him back in one piece."

"Wait Princess Sherwood! How about your meal?" Hiro said.

"I'll finish that later, and besides I'm already full. So hurry up!"

"O-okay, but don't drag me Princess Sherwood!" Hiro begged but it was useless.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hiro, you are mine tonight! You heard that?" Princess Sherwood said as Hiro spun her as they dance.

He just smiled. It was a crooked smile. _'__Not __good! __Not__ good __at __all!__'_ he thought as he sees her evil smile slowly growing.

They were dancing for sometime now and it was making him feel a bit tired. _'__Looks __like __I__ can't __do__ anything __about__ it.__ Well,__ I __made __a __promise __to __her.__ I__ can__'__t __break __it.__'_ but he caught a glimpse of Hime who was chatting with her siblings.

'_Hime,__ I__'__m__ going __to __tell__ you, __later __this __night.__'_ He smiled.

"How rude, thinking about another girl while you are with me, that's unforgivable Hiro." Sherwood's face turned into a frown.

"That's not it! And w-what made you say that I was thinking about a girl?" his face turned completely red.

"A woman can always tell. It's a woman's instinct! And how would you explain that huge smile on your face? You only have that smile when you are with Onee-sama!"

"I-I'm not smiling!" he tried hard to hide it but obviously, he can't.

"Then why are you blushing? You liar!" she hit him hard on the head until Hiro got those 3 lumps on his head, stacked just like three scoops of ice cream. Then, the little princess sighed. She was looking at Hiro who was trying to relief the pain.

"You really like my Onee-sama, don't you?" her little hands were resting on her waist.

"Yeah, I really do. And I'll tell her about it, this night." He placed his hand at the back of his head and smiled a bit.

"What will you do if she turns your feelings down?"

"Nothing, what important to me is that I tell her how I feel. I can't force her to return the feelings I have. I will be happy just by making my self useful to her."

"Fine, I accept defeat. I did everything to win you over but in the end it's all useless."

"Don't say that, I'm sure that a beautiful and adorable princess like you won't have the hard time to find the perfect person who will make you feel happy."

"I hope and good luck with my sister."

He offered his hand to the little princess and a smile was on his face.

"Shall I escort you back, your highness?" Sherwood gladly accepted it.

"Thank you Hiro. This is one of the most wonderful nights in my life." They walked back, past the couples who remained in the dance floor and they returned to their respective tables.

"Did you enjoy dancing with him?" Hime asked as soon as Hiro disappeared from their sight.

"I did, but I think it would be better if I was the one whom he was thinking of." She nodded to her self.

"Hmm, what do you mean 'the one whom he was thinking'?" her eyebrows were arched up, demanding of answers from her little sister.

"You'll find the answer to that very, very soon. And I hope to receive good news from him later this night."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**I KNOW IT WAS A BIT SHORTER THIS TIME.**

**AND PROBABLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS FANFICTION OF MINE. HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT!**

**[I can't wait to see chapter 68 of Princess Resurrection Manga!]**


	11. Chapter 11

**THE FINAL CHAPTER IS HERE. I WORKED HARD FOR THIS ONE. I HOPE YOU'LL ALL LIKE IT. **

**THE MOMENT YOU ARE ALL WAITING FOR.**

**SO WILL SHE ACCEPT HIM?**

**READ AND FIND IT OUT YOURSELF!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 11**

The party was still going as the night progresses. The dance floor was never empty; couples kept on dancing and enjoying their youth. Men of higher positions were talking with each other. Prince Emil was seen talking to a group of ladies and it seems that they were enjoying his company. Prince Gilliam was chatting with some men of his age whereas Princess Sylvia was dancing with a young noble man.

Hime and Sherwood remained seated on the table. Hime's arms were crossed in her chest; her face was showing an inquisitive expression. Her legs were crossed over the other. She was studying her little sister for sometime now who was sitting beside her. _'__What__ good__ news __could __it __be? __Hmm, __I __wonder __if __Sherwood __is __up __to __something __again.__'_

Her thoughts were then interrupted when a servant offered her and Sherwood some punch to drink.

Sherwood noticed the piecing glare her sister was giving her. She was pinned down her chair, unable to move because of those cold, red eyes. She could feel holes being drilled onto her head.

"O-Onee-sama? W-why are you looking at me like that?" her whole body tensed up as she spoke.

"I was just thinking about what you have said earlier. That 'good news' coming from Hiro." Hime answered, bringing her arms downs the table.

"Eh? So that's it? You're looking at me just like a hungry tiger ready to pounce on its prey. You know sometimes, you're very scary." She sighed relief knowing that her sister was not angry or whatsoever.

'_I wonder how you will react when he confesses to you, Onee-sama. I can't wait to hear your answer.'_

Hime took the tall glass in her hand. She watched the tiny droplet of water trickle down, slowly tracing the smooth edges of the container. Then she swirled the glass in her hands. She kept an eye on circular motion of the tinted liquid.

"Say Onee-sama, what is Hiro to you?"

Hime's lips were touching the rim of the glass. She titled her head slightly and drank an ample amount of the punch. The content was half-empty when she brought it back to the table.

"Why are you asking this all of a sudden Sherwood?" she was holding her glass playfully. Her gaze was not leaving the punch.

"I just got a bit curious because look, he has become your servant for quite sometime now."

'_What__ is__ Hiro__ to__ me? __He__is __the __most __loyal __servant __that __I__'__ve __ever __had. __He__'__ll __do__ everything __as __I __say __even __if __sacrificing __his__ life __for__ me. __He__'__s __always __there __to __protect __and__ guard __me. __He __is __someone __that __I __can __lean __on, __to __help __me __carry __every __burden __behind __my __back. __And __that __smile __of __him __is __what __I__ like __the __most. __I __feel __secured __whenever __I__ see __him __smile. __A__ smile __telling __me __that__ '__it__'__s __going __to __be __okay __Hime__'__.__' _Unknown to her, a smile is already forming on her face._ '__I__ don__'__t __want __to __lose __him. __I__ don__'__t __want __him __to __leave __me__ alone.__ Hmm,__maybe __I __already__…'_

"Hey Onee-sama, are you alright? You're spacing out! I called you for so many times and you did not hear me. You look like a retard. Playing with that glass, spacing out then all of a sudden a smile appeared on your face. Are you alright?"

"Sherwood, there is only one thing that I would say about Hiro. He is the most important thing to me."

"You're so lucky to have someone like him. I'm so jealous."

"I know. And I won't hand him over to anyone. I'm his one and only master." With that, she finished the rest of her punch. She slowly drank the contents. Savoring the cool liquid as it pours down her throat.

Afterwards, she pushed back her chair and she stood up.

"I'm going outside to take some walk."

"What are going to do outside?"

"I need to think about _something_ very important. Well then, if you'll excuse me." Hime walked straight to the door and found the way out.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Have you told her yet?" Reiri said as she leaned towards Hiro.

"No. Not yet." Hiro said back

"And why is that? Care to tell me the reason?" Riza barged in their conversation.

He looked at her in the eyes. "I'm still waiting. I can't find the perfect opportunity to tell her."

Riza just stared at him for a while, studying his face. "Listen to me Hiro. Listen very carefully because I' am not going to repeat myself…" Riza poked his chest. "…stop being shy, playing 'Mr. Nice Guy' who is always waiting for the perfect moment. One day, you'll wake up and realize that she's already gone. Just think of this; What if the perfect time will not come? Will you just let those emotions reside inside you? There inside you, bottled up and left unspoken? Don't wait for the perfect moment rather, make it happen."

"I agree with her. Nothing is going to happen if you'll just sit back and wait Hiro. What if Hime-sama has feelings for you too? Don't you want to find that out?" Reiri placed her hand on Hiro's shoulder, patting him gently. "Go now, time is flying Hiro. You might not get another chance to do this…and when you are in the good part, tell her something like 'forever'. Women always loved those kinds of words."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hime went outside. She was following the paved way heading right through the enormous garden of the castle. Hime made her way to the heart of the flower bearing grounds. There she found a small shelter. It has a roof, and it has posts where the fences surrounding it were attached to. The shelter was surrounded by flowers of different kinds. Hime made her way inside and took a seat. Once she was inside, she saw the overview of the lake that was residing right next to the castle. She can see the reflection of the full moon on clear the water being ruffled by the soft waves. The cool breeze of the air was gently brushing her immaculate skin. Her golden hair was flowing with the gentle wind.

She remembered the time when she was battling with Severin. She was at the verge of being defeated by her mortal enemy, but then she heard him shouting her name aloud at the top of his lungs.

She smiled to herself.

"I should have been dead if it's not because of you. Thank you Hiro." and it was followed by silence. Only the humming of the cool night wind could be heard.

"I like you or should I say, I love you Hiyorimi Hiro."

On the other hand, Hiro was searching for his master but she was nowhere to be found. He checked on every corner of the banquet hall but she wasn't there.

'_Where? Where is she?'_

His eyes then caught a glimpse of the door.

'_She__went__out?__'_ he was in a hurry to that door.

He roamed outside the castle. He found nothing. Until he saw a path leading to somewhere. So, he followed it, hoping to find his master. And he was right. He saw a figure in the shelter. Hiro can tell that it was Hime.

As he was walking towards her, Hiro was unbuttoning his coat. He folded it in his arms.

"Hime? What are you doing here, alone in the middle of the night?" he entered the small shelter and sat beside his master.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about something."

"Hime, you never failed to make me worry." He took his coat and he placed it on Hime's shoulder. "You should not go out at times like this. It's too cold. You'll get sick."

"Nothing bad will happen to me because I know that you'll come."

He was intently looking at her. She was so beautiful. Her adorable face was being lit by the moon light.

"Hiro is there some dirt on my face?" she noticed how he was looking at her; his eyes were gleaming with the moon light.

"Lilliane-sama, do you know how lovely you are? You can make any man fall for you with just a smile. Nobody can resist a woman like you." he said in the most caring voice. Hiro noticed some strands of hair that escaped being tucked under her ears, so he reached out to insert them back. He went on slowly and accidentally brushed her skin.

He could sense tension building up inside him just by simply touching her.

"Hiro…" Hime touched his hand that was still resting at the side of her face.

"I need to tell you something. Please hear me out…" He reached for her hand and pressed it firmly under his.

"I have missed all the times to tell you because I was stupid and scared but now, looking at you under the full moon, you're so beautiful…I have fallen for you, since the day that I saw you on that road. I was lost in my tracks, dumfounded. I can't stop admiring you. A-and as days goes by, I found out how great you are. I'll follow you wherever you go. I'll do whatever you want me to do. I-I like you, I love you Lilliane-sama." He pressed her hand even harder, not letting her go.

"Hiro, I want you to close your eyes." He did.

"Why Lilliane-sama..." His soft, chocolate hair was now covering his closed eyes. "…why are you doing those things to me? Why hold me close? Why touch my face with those delicate hands? Why brush my lips with your fingertips? Why chose me as your escort even though there are so many out there much more suitable for you? And why, why gave me a kiss for a reward? Please tell me, I need to know…" but she just kept herself silent, wanting him continue.

"If you are already gone when I open my eyes, then I guess I'll just have to stay as your loyal servant."

Then, Hime removed Hiro's grip from her hand, retrieving it back.

'_Don__'__t,__ please __don__'__t __go __Hime. __Don__'__t __leave __me.__' _He heard the whooshing of the wind, echoing in his ears. A proof that shows him that he was left alone. He could smell the grassy freshness of the air under his nose. But it was shortly replaced by something that is sweet-smelling and it is coming nearer and nearer. _Strawberries_.

'_She__ did __not __leave __me.__'_

"I will love you forever Lilliane-sama."

"I love you Hiro." Hiro heard her say. He could feel Hime's breath brushing his skin, making him blush even more.

"Hime…" he opened his eyes; he found her face right in front of him and Hiro could see her face reddening.

"Hush, my blood servant. We've done enough talking for tonight." She was in an easy pace as she reached for him. Their distance was vanishing. Every pad of her fingers were reading, feeling and memorizing every details and aspects of his handsome face. She touched his forehead with her thumbs, going down his cheeks down his jaw line. Her hands drifted down his neck and she loosened his cravat a bit.

Hiro can't hold any longer. Without further ado, he cupped her cheeks with both of his hands and he again closed his eyes and he kissed her forehead. He could feel her warm skin. His lips were running down her nose. And there, he claimed her lips and gave her a passionate kiss. He wanted to feel her. It was a closed-mouth kiss that contained all of his feelings and emotions. He wanted more, more of those luscious lips.

But he pulled back, even though he wanted that kiss to be more than that. And he was surprised when Hime took hold of his loosen cravat and she pulled him back to her. She flashed a carefree smile.

"Wait, I'm not yet contented with just that."

Hime's hands found their way back down to his torso. She could feel his heart, hammering inside the walls of his chest. The only thing that she could hear was the fast beating of his heart and their ragged breathing. Hime was drawing closer and closer and she saw those eyes; his soulful, expressive, pure and innocent eyes.

She claimed his lips into a more passionate kiss. Hiro gladly accepted her and he immediately responded to her kisses. Hiro wanted this woman like hell on fire. The coat that was covering Hime's back had fallen on the floor and was left unnoticed and discarded. But it was immediately replaced by Hiro's hand that is slowly snaking its way sensuously to her back. His other hand was feeling every curves and nooks in her petite body, and then experiencing the crispness of the skin in her shoulders, feeling the pulsation in her polished neck and so tangling his fingers with her gold hair. Tension, heat and passion were blossoming slowly, deep down their bodies.

He retrieved his head back for a while to breathe some air. He was gasping and Hime could hear every breath that he made.

"You have a very beautiful skin Lilliane-sama, delicate, softer and warmer than anything that I have ever known. A skin made to be touched."

"There is no need to give me such compliments Hiro."

Throwing all hesitations, Hiro's mouth came over hers and he started nibbling on her lower lip. Hiro moaned softly as his tongue run along the sleek surface of her lips. She parted them when Hiro slipped into the warmth of her mouth. He was brushing and stroking every detail that he could find inside while lapping up her sweetness. At the same time, her intoxicating scent had filled his head. Hime started to fight back, thrust for thrust; battling for dominance. She sighed in pleasure and answered in a low throated rumble. They continued to kiss. Hiro fondled her heated cheeks, and down to her waist to pull her closer. Hime on the other hand was playing with his soft hair, and encircling his neck.

This time, the princess was the one who pulled back for air. Both of them were gasping for air when their lips parted from each other.

Hime brought her hand to his lips, feeling its contour.

"Hiro, your lips are swollen." She giggled.

"Hey! Look who's talking, your lips are swollen as well..." he smiled. "…I am the happiest person living. It is all because of you. And I have to give you something."

He reached for his pocket and he pulled out a small box.

"Here, Onee-chan told me to give this to the one that I want to be with for the rest of my life. And I think I already found the woman for Me." he opened it. A ring will be found inside.

"Do you know what it means when a man gives a woman a ring?"

"Uh no."

"They say that when the woman accepts the ring, she will only be for that man. She will be his possession."

"So, will you accept this ring Lilliane-sama?"

"Of course, I gladly will."

Hiro got the ring and Hime brought her right hand to him. He placed it then to her ring finger.

"It looks good on you Lilliane-sama." He kissed her hand. And so, he was going to pull in for another kiss on her lips. They leaned closer to each other and closed their eyes but when they lips were almost touching, they heard someone which made them stop.

"AHEM. I hope were not interrupting something Onee-sama." Sherwood was there, standing in front of the small shelter. Not only she but Riza and Reiri are with her as well. And Hime's siblings were there too. The two of them froze, much to their surprise.

"Nice Hiro. You did a good job there!" said Riza.

"Congratulations Hime-sama." Said Reiri.

"Hiro, take good care of my sister okay? And if ever you changed your mind, I'M ALWAYS HERE TO TAKE Onee-sama's pl-." before Sherwood could finish, Riza had placed her hand on her mouth.

"Hiro, is it? Hurt my sister and I'll make sure that you will end up burning in hell. You heard that?" said Gilliam. Hiro froze when he heard those words.

"No need to threaten him brother. He wont do that." Hime said.

"So this calls for another celebration? Come on everyone. Let's all go back inside. Hime-chan, end your party so we could celebrate for this." Sylvia suggested and they all headed back. "I'm so happy. Welcome to the family Hiro!"

A shy smile appeared on Hiro's face and he can't help it but he was so happy being accepted by Hime's siblings.

"Stop with the teasing Sylvia-nee-sama. It's too early for that matter."

"But it will lead to that right? I can't wait to see Hime-chan carry my twin niece and nephew in her arms. I'll come and visit them in your mansion and play with them for the whole day. Oh, I'm so excited to see them!" Hime was too embarrassed, hearing such words from her older sister.

Sherwood walked in between Hiro and Hime.

"It was a really a good news ne, Hiro?"

"Indeed Princess Sherwood, very good news."

"So _that_ was the good news was all about huh? You knew all of this from the start right Sherwood?"

"Of course I do! I really want to know what you will do if Hiro will confess to you. And I'm surprised that the feeling is mutual. I'm very happy for you Onee-sama."

"Thank you Sherwood."

"Let's hurry Hime, so you can end the party." Hiro said.

"No, you're wrong Hiro. This will just be the beginning." Hime said to Hiro. He got a little confused.

'_Beginning?'_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I was just an ordinary high-school boy. My sister was the one who raised me. And because of her new work, I need to move into her new place.

Well, as I was searching for my beloved sister, I happened to pass on crowd. I was curious on what was going on, so I made my way to see for myself.

My jaw dropped for what I saw. It was a girl was sitting on top of arranged furniture that was placed on a large wheel barrow that was being pulled by a little maid. But it seems that the wheels of the wheel barrow broke so she made her way down.

She was a bit unusual though. Just by looking at her, I could tell that she is not Japanese at all. She is definitely and stunningly beautiful. She wore a black gothic dress traced with white laces for its hem. She wore a pair of black boots and a pair of arm gloves that reached the mid of her upper arms. Her skin was pale and it looked so fragile to touch. She has a long, blonde hair that shines with sunlight striking it. Her slim body, pear-shaped face, lips that goes well with her small nose is a sight to behold. But the thing that really caught my attention was her eyes. They were red just like rubies.

Suddenly, I noticed that the 'I beams' were about to fall on top of her [a construction was being made at the side. That's why!]. I ran as fast as I could!

'I have to save her! I have to!' I shove all the people who were blocking my way. The 'I beams' were going to struck her soon.

'Faster! Save her!' I jumped at her and I managed to push her away. But unluckily, I was the one who were caught under the 'I beams'. They were too heavy for my young body. I can't hold any longer. But I am glad that I was able to save her.

I searched for her. I saw her looking at my way.

"I'm glad that you are safe." I tried hard to give a smile. I could feel my eyelids were getting heavy and then, everything went black.

That is how, I, Hiyorimi Hiro died.

But I was brought back to life by _that_ girl. She has the power to resurrect the dead and I have to protect her for I am her blood warrior.

And I guess fate has played on me as the most unexpected thing happened; I FELL INLOVE WITH MY MASTER. And guess what? She likes me too.

This was a very good day. I was just sitting under the shade of the tree; cool wind brushing against my skin, the smell of fresh flowers, watching the clear blue sky and most of all, and the beautiful girl with crimson red eyes was sitting beside me, reading.

I was interrupted in my thoughts when I heard her lovely voice.

"Why are you staring in space? Are you thinking about me?" she said.

"You don't have to ask me, because you perfectly know that I was always thinking about you." I took hold of her hand, giving her the assurance that there is no falsehood in those words. My eyes were not leaving hers. I want her to believe what I have just said.

He was leaning closer to her.

"Hiro, your about to kiss Me." she whispered

"I know."

"You're blushing too."

"I know that too. I'm always like this whenever I'm around you."

Their lips were locked. She bit her lips until it bled, her mouth skimming over his. He opened up and she delved inside, their tongues touching and teasing and tasting. Not long after, blood was trickling down his mouth. Her blood.

"You haven't received some blood for the past days right? The effect is starting to wear off."

"I hope that you will always feed me with your blood in _that_ way. It tastes a lot better if it's coming from your lips."

She hit me with the book she was holding. Too bad it was a hard covered book. It hurts.

"Come on Hiro, we should be ready. Sylvia-nee-sama organized a tea party and she invited us."

She stood up and walked ahead of me. I was just watching her; happily walking. And I heard her shout from afar.

"Faster Hiro! We shouldn't be late!"

"I'm coming Lilliane-sama!" I shouted back and I ran as fast as I could until I reached her.

I smiled to my self. She's right. This is just the beginning…of everything.

**END**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**AWW, IT ENDS HERE.**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? **

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER? HAHAHA OF COURSE.**

**AFTER THIS STORY, I COME UP WITH THE IDEA OF WRITING A NEW FIC.**

**SO, HOW DID THAT SOUND? I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL START TO WRITE IT OFFICIALLY BUT THERE ARE ALREADY IDEAS FORMING IN MY MIND.**

**SO STAY UPDATED! PLEASE READ MY WORKS!**

**NO GOODBYES! SEE YOU SOON GUYS!**

**OH, IF YOU WANT TO SEE HIME BLUSH, GO WATCH PRINCESS RESURRECTION OVA 3! AND I WOULD SAY THAT I LIKED IT MORE THAN THE FIRST TWO OVAs.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
